Faded
by ConsultingDuelist
Summary: COMPLETE! Jimmy shrank down into the size of a kid when he was given the APTX-4869. But what if, when Gin hit him on the head, he also lost all of his memories? How is he going to find the men in black when he can't even remember them?
1. Episode 1: The Big Shrink

**A/N**: I know. . .I know, I have a few stories going on at the moment, one on hold. But this idea suddenly came to me and I wanted to write it. Its probably not original, but I don't care. Oh, and I will also be using English names for those who watch it with the Japanese names. . .if you don't know who's who, I know the Japanese names but prefer English:

Shinichi Kudo - Jimmy Kudo  
Ran Mouri - Rachel Moore  
Inspector Megure - Inspector Joseph Meguire  
Ayumi Yoshida - Amy Yeager  
Mitsuhiko Tsuburaya - Mitch Tsuburaya  
Genta Kojima - George Kojima  
Hiroshi Agasa - Hershel Agasa  
Yusaku Kudo - Booker Kudo  
Yukiko Kudo - Vivian Kudo  
Eri Kisaki - Eva Kaden  
Kogoro Mouri - Richard Moore

I know most probably know the difference, but I saw some people on sites saying like 'Who the hell is Rachel?', and so....yeah. I see nothing wrong with the English names.

**Summary**: You all remember how Jimmy Kudo shrunk, right? He was fed a poison...but what if, when he was hit on the head by Gin, it did more than just knocking him out?

**Disclaimer**: Case Closed / Detective Conan belongs to Gosho Aoyama.

* * * * *

Faded 

Episode One: The Big Shrink

* * * * *

_"Don't worry, I'll catch up with you later!"_

Jimmy Kudo had no idea that those would be the last words he'd ever say to the girl he loved as himself. He had no idea it what this strange feeling suddenly was building up inside of him as he followed one of the men from the roller coaster muder. They were dressed in black, and Jimmy knew they were up to something from the start. But what, he had no idea. They had nothing to do with the murder, but still. . .even when the case was solved he was still suspicious.

So. when he saw them running off towards an alley just as he was leaving the amusement park with Rachel, he took this as his chance to investigate what was going on with them, knowing curiosity would get the better of him eventually.

He looked back as he waved to Rachel one last time, smiling though he was confused by the look on her face. Tears were suddenly starting to form in her blue eyes as she looked at him, but he wasn't quite sure why. 'Rachel. . .'

He looked around the corner of the alley, frowning. There was a rather big man dressed in black, with a hat, glasses and all, and another man dressed in black, with a bald head and sunglasses. One was holding a briefcase.

He listened to them for a while, not liking where this was going. He wasn't sure how long he'd been there, watching, when he heard footsteps coming from behind him.

"That's enough eavesdropping, detective."

"Huh?" Jimmy turned around just in time to see a pair of cruel eyes staring down at him, and long brown hair. The rest of him was covered in black. He held a metal bar in his hands, bringing it down onto Jimmy's head. It instantly knocked the boy out, and he fell to the grass with a small thud.

Jimmy wasn't quite sure what happened after that. Despite the pounding in his head, he was still barely conscious, he felt someone gripping his hair and pulling him up slightly, then a pill of some sorts was forced down his throat. He had no choice but to swallow it, they put some water down his throat, too.

Then, the pain starterd. The men in black were long gone when it did. He started to sweat, get really got, almost like he was on fire. Then, his bones were in such pain it was almost like they were starting to melt. He clutched at his chest, wincing in pain, before finally finally falling unconscious.

_'My bones feel like they're melting. . .I'm gonna die. . . I'm gonna . . .'_

That was his last thought before his eyes closed.

"Hey, over here! A dead body!"

_'...Am I dead?'_

"No, wait. He's still breathing. Call an ambulance!"

_'...Then I'm not dead....are they talking about me?'_

Suddenly, a bright white light was shone in front of his eyes, and he flinched, shutting them almost after he had fully opened them once more since he had passed out. "Don't worry little boy, we're here. You're safe."

_'Boy...?'_

He looked up at the police officer shining a flashlight in his direction. "Y-You're a police officer...right?" he asked, frowning. He wasn't sure why, but he knew his voice wasn't supposed to sound like that.

"Yes," he said relieved that the boy was awake enough to talk. That meant he would probably be alright, just a concussion. "Can you tell me who you are, son?"

The boy frowned as he stared at the police officer.

"I...I don't know..."

* * *

**A/N:** So he transforms into Conan AND loses all of his memories? Uh oh....continue or not?


	2. Episode 2: Similar Faces

**A/N: **Three reviews saying I should continue, so what do you know? I did! Remember Me, Jimmy Kudo is put on hold until I get inspired, though I should be able to update Different some time in the week....

* * *

**Faded **

**Episode 2: Similar Faces**

* * *

A young brunette girl frowned as she arrived at her apartment, the Moore Detective Agency. She was hoping to wait for Jimmy to walk home for him, and she had waited, for a little while, but...

"I'll catch up with you later!"

Those were the last words she heard from him....why did she feel so strange when she saw him running off like that? Shaking the thought off, she walked into her home and straight over to the phone at the desk in which her drunk father, Richard Moore, was sitting.

She dialed a number, and after a few rings, her frown deepened. **_"Hi, you've reached the residence of Jimmy Kudo..."_**

She sighed and put the phone back down on the hook. "Not home yet..."

"This just in: a young boy has been found injured at the Tropical Land amusement park." The TV was flashing, and it instantly had her attention after that. _Young boy....no.. _"The boy is being treated at the hospital...."

More was said, she didn't get a name, but that was all it took for Rachel to rush out of their once again, startling her father.

_Jimmy...please don't..._ she thought as she ran as fast as her feet could take her to the hospital. When she arrived, she walked over to the nurses desk, her heart pounding and panting.

"Can I help you, miss?" a nurse asked kindly.

"I...I need to see the boy that was just advertised on the news,'' Rachel said out of breath, and the nurse looked at her strangely. "He's....a very close friend of mine."

"I'm sorry miss...but only family members are-"

"Look, his parents are all the way across the world, and I'm the closest thing he's got right now!" she said, getting irritated. If it was who she thought it was....

"Ahh...yes..." She looked at some charts for a moment before looking back up at Rachel. "Second floor, room five."

Rachel immediately took off, her heart still pounding. _Please, Jimmy....its not you, right?_

When she got to the room however, she was very surprised. It was not who she thought it was. It was a young boy as they said, but very young, around the age of seven maybe. He was resting comfortably in the bed. But, he had the same hair style and appearance as...

Rachel's eyes widened when she saw the clothes lying on the chair next to the bed. They were Jimmy's clothes from the amusement park!

As she approached the bed, she took in the appearance of the boy. Bandages were wrapped around his head, an oxygen mask rested on his face, and he was hooked up to an IV drip, dressed in a hospital gown. But, he looked so much like...and his clothes were...

"Jimmy..." she whispered, gently running her fingers through the boys hair. She felt him stir underneath her, and she stiffened, but he quickly fell asleep once more. Or so she thought.

Sighing, she continued to soothingly run her fingers through his hair, wondering what on earth could have happened to him. She had no doubt it had something to do with the men in black he followed from the roller coaster, but...

"Who...who are you?" a small voice mumbled, making her jump and pull her hand back.

The boy's eyes were open now, and they were a very familiar blue...

* * *

**A/N: **Hmmmm, cliffhanger! :) Not so much in this chapter, but next chapter will be longer if I get a few more reviews. Well, I'll try to make it as long as I can anyway. ^^ If its a good day thats usually 2000 words tops, never beyond.


	3. Episode 3: The Detective With No Memory

**A/N: **Wow, 10 reviews and only two chapters! Thanks a lot guys! ^^

* * *

**Faded **

**Episode 3: The Detective With No Memory**

* * *

**_"Who....who are you?"_**

Rachel's eyes widened at the question. If it was Jimmy, he surely wouldn't ask her that, right? Unless...

"My name is Rachel," she said, smiling softly down at him. He looked back up at her, blinking before taking the oxygen mask off his nose. He didn't feel like he needed it anymore, and sat up in bed.

"You...look familiar..." he said quietly, holding onto his head. Her face paled. She didn't know any seven year old boys that looked exactly like Jimmy. He said she looked familiar, and his clothes were....but **HOW**?

"Do you remember your name?" she asked hopefully, but her hopes faded when he shook his head after a moment. "Oh. Well, let's go through the alphabet and see if one sounds familiar to you!" Rachel smiled. "How does that sound? If I look familiar to you then you might remember your name if I say it."

The boy stared at her a few moments more, wondering why she looked so familiar and also why when she was so close like this his little heart started beating faster. That wasn't normal for a kid, right?

"O-Okay," he finally replied.

"Great! Now.." she so desperately wanted to say the name Jimmy first but she didn't want to scare him or anything, so they did indeed go through the alphabet. "Let's see....Adam? Alan? Bryson? Colin? Dennis? Eli?" She said a few more names until she got to J, and he frowned. Didn't his name start with 'J'?

"Jim...J-Jimmy...Joh-"

"Wait!" he looked up at her, startling her when he stopped her so suddenly. "I have a feeling my name starts with 'J'... what were the names again?"

Her own heart beating faster, she repeated them. "Jim...Jimmy, Jo-"

"That's it!" he smiled up at her. "Something's telling me that's my name! It's Jimmy!"

Rachel didn't even get a chance to say something after that because the doctor came in then, a smile on his face. "Ah, she helped you remember your name?" he asked, and he smiled and nodded. "Good, but what about your last name?"

He suddenly frowned, shaking his head. "I.. don't know," he said, glancing at Rachel. She knew, why wasn't she telling the doctor?

The doctor wouldn't believe her. That's why.

Who would believe that the famous teen detective, Jimmy Kudo, was laying right before them in a hospital bed, somehow reverted back to age seven?

"E-Excuse me a moment..." Rachel stood up, bowing slightly to the doctor before leaving the room. She sighed once the door was closed behind her and leaned back against it.

_That...that little boy is...is really..._ Rachel thought, tears stinging at the corners of her eyes. _But -how-? That's...impossible!_

But it wasn't. The proof was right there in front of her. If it wasn't enough that he looked like Jimmy, his clothes from the amusement park had been beside his bed. And those eyes...

She shook her head, walking over towards the vending machine. There was no mistaking it.

That little boy was really Jimmy Kudo.

After getting a drink from the machine, she walked around, trying to find a payphone. Finally finding one in the hallway, she inserted a coin and dialed a number.

_Come on, come on..._

"Hello? You've reached Dr. Agasa!" a cheery man's voice answered on the other line. She sighed.

"Dr. Agasa, do you think you could come down to the hospital? After calling Jimmy's parents?" she added. He frowned on the other line.

"Oh dear...what happened?"

"...I... He has amnesia," she finished. She didn't know how to tell him that he had shrunk, he probably wouldn't even believe her. It was best for him to see for himself.

"What?" he asked in disbelief.

"He doesn't remember who I am, even his own name! We went through the alphabet so that he'd remember it, but..." she was starting to get upset now.

"Calm down, Rachel. Don't worry, I'll give Booker a call, and then I'll be right over."

"T-Thank you, Dr. Agasa. He's on the second floor, room five."

She waited not too far from the door, sipping at her drink, but her hands were shaking. How was it possible that he was able to go back a few years in age? She was sure it had something to do with those men in black he followed. That was the last time she'd seen him, after all.

"Rachel?" asked a slightly out of breath Dr. Agasa as he walked over. "Is Jimmy alright?"

Rachel's head was bowed, noticing the doctor leaving Jimmy's room. She said nothing, but took him over to the room in which the doctor had just left. She quietly opened the door.

"....see for yourself..."

* * *

**A/N:** Uh oh! And Booker and Vivian will make an appearance, either in the next chapter or the one after that.


	4. Episode 4: Mom and Dad?

**A/N:** I kinda threw Booker and Vivian in randomly here...didn't know how else to do it. ^^ Oh, please look at the end of my profile at the important notice...there will be no updates at all until the end of next week and its explaining why. I didn't want to do it for every story so I just put it in my profile.

* * *

Faded 

Episode 4: Mom and Dad?

* * *

"What is this you're trying to pull on me?" Agasa asked, sounding just a little bit angry as he looked into the room and saw a young boy resting on the bed. He was seven, ---not seventeen! He was looking at them as if he'd never seen them before. "That's not Jimmy! He's just a young boy."

"It is him, I swear it is, doctor!" Rachel tried to pursuade him. She pointed at the chair next to his bed. "Look, those are Jimmy's clothes from the amusment park earlier. And when we were going over what his name might be, he said the name Jimmy sounded familiar!"

"That is probably just a coincidence," Agasa said, clearly not believing just yet.

Rachel sighed. "And are his clothes just a coincidence too? I highly doubt that a normal seven year old boy wears clothes way too big for him."

Agasa had to admit, the clothes were a big giveaway. He'd seen Jimmy in them earlier before he left to the amusment park. But, even to his mind, it was impossible. How did someone just go back to their childhood like that?

"He doesn't remember anything?" Agasa asked.

"He says I look familiar and something tells him that his name is Jimmy...that's all," Rachel frowned. "He's no clue what his last name is, and I didn't want to tell his doctor because I know he'd think I was crazy. But I know...I just know its him, doctor Agasa." She was starting to get upset. Tears were starting to form in her eyes, and Agasa tried to calm her down.

"Alright, calm down my dear... I'm sure Booker and Vivian will be able to tell by a first glance if it is in fact Jimmy or not."

"They're here already?" she asked in surprise.

"Well, they are on their way...they were conveniently stopping in town today to pay a visit to Jimmy so I just called them and told them to come to the hospital instead. I told them he had amnesia, nothing more because you didn't tell me this other little problem."

She sweatdropped. "Sorry, but I knew you'd think I was crazy. I wanted you to see for yourself before."

Agasa nodded in understanding. "But still, its amazing! I wonder if I'm familiar to him..." he said, taking a peek into the room again.

"I don't see why you wouldn't be....you're his next door neighbor and close friend," Rachel said. "Just go in and-"

"Doctor Agasa?" a familiar female voice interrupted Rachel. Panting could be heard, and as the two turned around, they saw Vivian rushing over. Once she was standing in front of them, she had her hands resting on her knees momentarily. She blinked in surprise at seeing Rachel there too. "Oh, hello Rachel dear."

"Mrs. Kudo," she said, just a bit awkardly. It had been a while since she'd seen Jimmy's mother. Booker wasn't too far behind, but he hadn't run up the stairs like his wife had.

"What's happened to my baby?" Vivian asked, looking back and forth between the two, demanding an answer. When suddenly...

"Rachel?" a small voice called from inside the room. Doctor Agasa and Vivian both looked at each other, not sure what to think as Rachel quickly rushed into the room to the boy's side.

"Jimmy, are you alright?" she asked, placing a hand on his shoulder. She noticed he was holding onto his head.

"My head is pounding..."

She immediately pressed the help button, calling for the nurse. Vivian peeked her head inside the room, her eyes widening as Rachel was fussing over the little boy in the bed.

"That's...that can't be..." she stammered. She looked back at Agasa. "Please tell me that's not..." she couldn't finish. She couldn't believe it.

"What's wrong?" Booker asked. He knew Jimmy had amnesia, but he hadn't taken a look into the room just yet. However, when he did...

"Rachel insists that he is," Agasa said with a frown, explaining things to the worried parents. "He has no memory of anything prior to whatever happened to him at the amusement park. His clothes from that time are resting on the chair, and he thinks Jimmy is his name when Rachel went through the alphabet with him to try and find out what it was."

"Well...he certainly looks like Jimmy when he was that age," Booker said, looking at the boy.

"Excuse me, sir," a voice came from behind him, making him turn around slightly. A nurse went into the room quickly, holding some files and putting them down on a desk in the room before rushing to the cabinets to look for something for the boy's head.

When the nurse left, he was starting to feel sleepy. Whatever the nurse gave him must of done it, he thought. He looked up at the girl called Rachel. She was smiling down at him, but he could see that she was worried. For him?

His eyes were starting to close. However, just before he did, three other faces appeared above his head. One was an old, balding guy with grey hair, one was another beautiful woman with light brown hair, and the other was a man, with short dark hair and dark eyes.

"...W...Who are you?" he asked tiredly.

The other pretty woman started to cry after that. She gently brushed some bangs away from his eyes.

"Don't worry, sweetie, mommy and daddy are here."

"Mom...? Dad...?"

His eyes fully closed after that, and everyone watched as the young boy who was the supposedly shrunken detective Jimmy Kudo fell into a deep sleep, his headache long forgotten.

**TBC**


	5. Episode 5: I'm a Detective?

**A/N: **The next chapter to Faded is finally here. Sorry, I've been distracted, busy, and not to mention just had no idea what to write for this chapter. Now I do! I'm also listening to Distant Memories, a song from the Time Hollow game. I love the soundtrack, and the game. But the song fits, right?

Faded 

Episode 5: I'm a Detective?

When Jimmy woke up, not feeling as tired anymore, the pain in his head also gone, there weren't very many people in the room. He definitely hadn't expected that nice Rachel girl to still be there. She was resting in a chair right by his bed, sound asleep. Two other unfamiliar people were in the room, but Jimmy knew he knew them somehow. One was a beautiful woman (not as pretty as the nice Rachel girl) with long, light brown hair, sleeping in a chair. Next to her was a man around the same age as her with short dark hair, also asleep.

Who were they all? He hated not remembering anything. He didn't even remember before he had fallen asleep, just those three faces. Where was the bald guy? Okay, not completely bald guy, but still...

The doctors and nurses had yet to ask why Booker and Vivian Kudo were in the room. It wasn't like the boy was their son. They didn't find it strange yet, save for the fact that they had stayed most of the night. Maybe they were just visiting a distant relative or something. Even though visiting hours were long over, most of the nurses just let them stay. They weren't causing a disturbance of any kind, and maybe they could possibly help the poor boy remember. Just about every nurse in the hospital, at least on the floor he was on, was talking about _the kid with no memory_, his new nickname. Stories about how he might have lost his memory were coming up quite fast. After all, when working in a hospital during the night shift what more was there to talk about?

He sat up in his bed, and this seemed to have stirred Rachel out of her sleep. She rubbed at her eyes tiredly, and Jimmy watched her, his heart feeling strange when she did that. Just as her eyes opened up fully and noticed he was awake however, his own eyes widened.

An image popped into his head. It was too blurry to really see...a roller coaster...some sort of amusement park? And the pretty Rachel girl! She was walking with some older guy that he couldn't quite make out, just a green jacket...when he suddenly rushed off, waving at her before disappearing into a nearby alley. He knew it was the Rachel girl, she was wearing a nice blue jacket. But the guy with her... he had no idea. He couldn't even see his face.

"Jimmy? Jimmy!" Rachel frowned, shaking him gently by the shoulders. He was looking straight ahead at the wall, eyes wide and in some sort of daze that was starting to worry her. When his eyes returned to normal, his head snapped back over to her.

"Jimmy, are you alright?" she whispered, voice growing soft. Booker and Vivian were still asleep, she hadn't been loud enough to wake them. "What...just happened?"

"Who was at the amusement park with you?" he asked, looking over at her, startling her.

"What?"

"I just saw an image...it was kind of blurry..." he said, holding his head in his hand. "I saw you in a nice blew jacket and a roller coaster... you were with some guy I could barely see... and then he ran off into an alley."

He saw her eyes instantly sadden. "Jimmy....that guy was you."

His eyes widened. "Huh...?"

Rachel smiled softly at him. "That was the last time I saw you as...you."

"But that guy had to be at least seventeen!" he blinked several times. "I'm only seven! Right?" He knew things that other children his age shouldn't however. Things that weren't his memories, just everyday stuff. Like the lethal dose of potassium or sodium cyanide is 200 to 300 mg. How his mind knew that he had no idea. It was definitely not something he learned in school.

Rachel gently took his small hand into hers. "I don't know what happened. But it seems somehow you've shrunken down to the body of a seven year old, with your seventeen year old mind still in tact ... minus all your memories, of course. Is there anything you remember at all about that night? The amusement park?"

"I don't remember anything about it... I don't even remember that image...that -_guy_-...I sort of remember feeling like my bones were going to melt, that I felt was on fire I was so hot, and that I thought I was going to die for sure. But I don't remember how I got that feeling, where I was when it happened....anything."

Rachel frowned at him having to go through such a pain. Maybe that's what caused him to forget? No, it had something to do with the blow to his head, right? No one knew what had caused it, but Jimmy guessed it was something big, long, and heavy. How he knew that, he also had no idea.

"Rachel....why do I know stuff I know every seven year old kid shouldn't?" he asked, and she blinked, startled out of her thoughts. Looking over at him, she asked, "What do you mean?"

"I have stuff in my head that I know, not anything of my memories, just stuff some people should know. Like the lethal dose of potassium cyanide, how to set up a locked room /_murder_/..."

She smiled. At least he still had the detective part of his mind. She doubted he'd be the same if that had gone along with his memories. "That's because you're...you were a detective before that night. Detectives are supposed to know all that kind of stuff."

Jimmy looked at her, eyes widening and a small grin forming on his face. "Really? I was a detective?" He didn't remember that, but it definitely would explain knowing these things.

"Yeah. People called you the Modern Holmes around here, or Detective of the East," Rachel said thoughtfully. "You had a few names."

"I was -_that_- good?"

She laughed softly at hearing that and patted the top of his head, watching as he pouted. "Yes, you were. Though I did get a little annoyed by all your fans and the fact than when were together you talked about nothing but Holmes and all the /great/ things he did."

He could tell just by her voice she had been annoyed by that. But he didn't remember. All he had to go on was that image, and Rachel's word.

He was going to remember. Then get his original body back.

When Booker and Vivian woke up once more, they found Rachel and Jimmy asleep still, or maybe they had woken up earlier. But what surprised them was the difference in positions. The chair Rachel had been sleeping in was empty, but only because she had moved into the bed beside Jimmy, who had snuggled in closer to her sometime during his sleep, being careful of the IV of course.

The tired, worried parents shared a knowing look before eventually falling asleep once again.

* * *

**A/N: **The scene in the second last paragraph would be so kawaii in fanart! But no one's ever drawn anything for my stories before...oh well. I do see some awesome fanart done for other DC stories, though.

Also, chapters if I can get inspired, might be a little quicker now but not as quick as they had been. I have to be in the mood to update anything. Look at my profile for some new stuff too! I removed some stories, and put up ideas for new ones, and put up a little more info.


	6. Episode 6: Movies and Murder Part 1

**A/N: **Yay, people are still revieing! And thanks to **Elena Forest** for the awesome fanart done for the last chapter. :D

* * *

**Faded **

**Episode 6: Movies and Murder, Part 1**

* * *

It had been about ten days or so since Jimmy was poisoned by the men in black, developed amnesia from a blow to the head, **AND **had his body shrunk down to the size of a kid. The days had gone by pretty slow and boring after that, and the doctors and nurses were still wondering what the famous mystery writer and actress were doing visiting a child that surely wasn't theirs in the hospital. Booker and Vivian Kudo only had one son, a boy named Jimmy Kudo. Sure their first names were exactly the same, but that didn't mean they were the same person. Now **that** was impossible.

After doing quite a few tests, Jimmy was allowed to leave. It was hard to release him or even do some tests on him since the boy had no medical records (or at least none that they knew of). But his parents had pulled some strings and now he was free. He was taken to his home, and he was surprised to find out that he lived in a huge mansion! Vivian Kudo couldn't help but giggle at the look of awe on his face as he stared up at it. He was afraid, surely he'd get lost in there, right? But his parents, who were staying until they figured out a plan, helped show him around so that he wouldn't.

Now Jimmy was looking around his old room. It did look familiar, but he didn't remember it. There were tons of books on the shelves around, most if not all of them mystery novels. Some were even buy his father (Since when did his dad write mystery books?).

He was found by Rachel a few days later, laying on his bed and reading Sherlock Holmes when she came over for a visit. She peeked into his room and smiled when she saw him. Next to his bed was a desk with a picture of the two of them. They were older, and they were in the amusement park they had been at in his ... would you call it a vision?

"Hey there," she said with a small smile as she closed the door behind her, walking over. She sat on the edge of his bed. "Reading Sherlock Holmes, huh?"

"Yeah," Jimmy replied, his eyes lighting up slightly when he saw her. He didn't know why, but being around her made him feel funny. A good kind of funny. "I've been reading him all day but even though I remember what happens I'm already on the second book."

"Really?" she smiled, but she was inwardly frowning. He remembered Sherlock Holmes but not her. Of course he would. Holmes was his idol, after all. But still...it hurt that he couldn't remember her.

"Are you hungry? I think your mom was talking about cooking dinner when I came in," she said and he nodded, placing a bookmark in his current page and closing the book. Placing it on the pillow of his bed, he hopped off the bed and took hold of Rachel's hand that was already outstretched and waiting for him to take it. She smiled and walked with him downstairs. She would have been blushing had he been his older self and they were holding hands like this.

In the kitchen, Rachel and Jimmy saw Vivian walking around the kitchen and the smell of food went all around them. Booker was sitting at the table, typing away at his laptop to get his next book finished. However, they both stopped when they saw who had just entered. Vivian smiled at their joined hands.

_Oh....if only he was older,_ Vivian thought to herself as she turned her back to them and continued on dinner. _I'm sure Rachel thinks that too._

They both sat at the table as they waited for dinner. As they began to eat, they talked about anything and everything, when Vivian brought up a suggestion.

"Since our little Jimmy is feeling better today, and he hasn't been out of the house much since he got home from the hospital, why don't you take him with you Rachel?" Vivian suggested. "I'm sure the two of you could find something to do."

Rachel smiled at the idea and turned to Jimmy. "What do you think? Don't you wanna get out of here and do something fun?" She knew he loved reading about Holmes, even now, but it was nice to have a change once in a while. "I hear there's a new mystery movie in theaters, how bout we go check it out?"

"Okay!" he said with a smile while Vivian and Booker shared a knowing look before they resumed eating.

They had checked the time for the movie so they wouldn't be late, and a few hours after they had lunch they were off to the movie theater. Jimmy held onto Rachel's hand so he wouldn't get lost in the streets. When they arrived, Rachel paid for the tickets and the snacks. Jimmy was happily waiting for them holding onto Rachel's hand as he looked around.

His eyes narrowed suddenly. Something... something didn't feel right. Something felt off, somehow. He just felt like **_something _**was going to happen. Something bad. He just wasn't sure what.

"Jimmy?" A voice startled him out of his thoughts and he looked up at Rachel. She held his popcorn and drink out to him, which he took, keeping the smile on so she wouldn't worry. The headed into the right theater to watch the movie. There weren't too many people in this one, which was surprising for it had only just come out. There were at least ten people, four girls and six guys. Twelve now when Rachel and Jimmy entered.

Grabbing a seat, they waited for the movie to begin. It was dark save for the little bit of lights on the ceiling, so they couldn't see much now.

Rachel could feel that Jimmy was excited. She could tell by the hold he had on her hand earlier. But still, something was off. She could feel it too.

The lights soon faded completely and the movie screen turned on. That was when a scream could be heard. A woman had screamed close to their seat. Everyone turned to look.

All of the color drained from Jimmy's face.

A young man with dark hair, possibly in his early twenties, sat in the chair beside the girl who had screamed.

He was dead.

**TBC**

**A/N:** This is actually my first time at writing a mystery... so forgive me if its not totally awesome like the ones you see in the anime. I also have another story called _Switched_....well, what are you still doing here? Go check it out! :D But don't forget to review this one first!


	7. Episode 7: Movies and Murder Part 2

**A/N:** As I write this chapter, I'm listening to the perfect background music. Detective Conan OST 2 Jiken Genba (Nazo Version). :3 You can probably find it on youtube if ya wanna listen... they play it in the episodes usually after someone's been murdered and the Inspector+Police arrive on the scene to investigate.

Also, sorry for the names, I kind of suck at making them up, especially English ones. XD

And yes, there will be a part 3 to this. But that will bopefully be the conclusion!

* * *

Faded 

Episode 7: Movies and Murder, Part 2

* * *

The eighteen year old Jimmy Kudo had seen plenty of dead bodies before. In fact, he seemed to be a magnet for them, and it was no difference if he was eighteen or eight by the looks of things. However, Jimmy couldn't remember seeing a dead body before now. At least it wasn't full of blood. There wasn't a wound on the outside so Jimmy most likely assumed the way he was killed was through some sort of poison.

Beside him, Rachel was shaking. The last time she had seen a dead body was the roller coaster murder at Tropical Land, the last time Jimmy had been eighteen. He'd solved the case and the criminal had been arrested. However, how was he supposed to solve it now? Nobody knew Jimmy Kudo had shrunk other than herself, his parents and Dr. Agasa. Would they really believe him? No, if he told the police anything, they'd probably laugh because he was just a kid.

"Rachel, call the police," Jimmy said looking up at her. That was when he noticed she was shaking. It was only natural, after all, the victim had been quite close to their seats not to mention in the same theater. He frowned and gently placed his small hand over hers. She jumped and looked down at him.

"O-Oh... Jimmy...did you say something?" she asked, blinking a few times. He nodded. "You should call the police." Rachel nodded and took out her cell phone from her pocket and turned it on.

In about fifteen minutes, the police along with Inspector Meguire and of course, Rachel's dad, Richard, had arrived at the scene of the crime. Police began taking pictures and examining the body.

"The victim's name is Michael Coleson, age 22. There are no injuries on the outside so death is most likely poison..."

Inspector Meguire went on a bit more while Richard made sure his daughter was okay. That was when he noticed Jimmy. Of course he had no idea who he was, but he looked awfully familiar. Jimmy didn't know who he was either, other than the fact that he was obviously her father.

"Who's this kid?" Richard asked, pointing to him. The question seemed to have also gotten Inspector Meguire's attention, to look over at Jimmy. He blinked at the striking similarities between the kid and Kudo.

"Um...well..." Rachel mumbled, trying to think of something. She obviously couldn't use his real name, and Jimmy knew that too._ 'Come on Rachel, think of something!' _she told herself, when suddenly an idea popped into her head.

"This little boy is Conan," Rachel told her father. At the name, Jimmy looked over at her. _'I bet she got that name from Conan Doyle.' _"He was in an accident and injured his head. Remember I told you about the little boy I was visiting in the hospital?" At Richard's grunt, she continued. "Well, this is him. He got out a few days ago, and when I came to his house for a visit, his mother suggested I take him somewhere because he hadn't been out of the house much."

"Why were you visiting the boy anyway? I don't remember seeing him before today," Richard said, which meant that she couldn't have known him for very long. She paled._ Uh oh. Um..._

"H-He's Jimmy's cousin! That's why they look so much alike!" she answered, and he looked over at Jimmy, studying him.

"He does? Hmm... hadn't noticed."

Both Rachel and Inspector Meguire sweat dropped. Meguire turned his attention back to the victim.

"Where is Kudo anyway? Usually I can't get him away from crime scenes," said Meguire. "I thought he'd be here already, especially if you were involved, Rachel."

"Oh, well um... Jimmy had to leave on a really difficult case he took on and won't be back for some time," Rachel replied. "But Jimmy taught Conan how to be a good detective. Right, Conan?"

"Uh, yeah!" He smiled. Guess he was going to have to get used to that name.

"Really? Kudo taught an eight year old how to be a detective?" Meguire raised an eyebrow.

"He was over at Jimmy's house a lot and really into detective stuff, so, yeah."

"Hmm." Meguire wasn't about to let a child solve a case, even if he did get it right. And even if it was Kudo who had taught him, a kid shouldn't be around corpses anyway, right?

"Well, Meguire, I think we can assume that the brat and my daughter aren't suspects in this case," Richard spoke up again, looking at the people in the theater who were now all standing together but as far away from the victim as possible. "So that means that the nine of you remaining are suspects."

"Who are you to just come in and say stuff like this?" a girl, a rather upset one, asked as she pointed a finger at him. "And how can you count them out as suspects?"

"My dear, I'm Richard Moore, private detective," he said, pointing a finger at himself. "And as for your last question, my daughter couldn't kill anyone. Anyone who knows her would know that, and the brat...well, he's just a kid who likes to play detective. He's probably only squashed a bug or two in his short lifetime."

Jimmy and Rachel both sweatdropped at that one. If he only knew.

They had gotten the names of each of the suspects. The girl who had screamed and sat beside the victim at the time of his death, Raven Meyer, age 20. Chelsea Jacobs, age 23. Loly Mora, age 19, and the last girl, Rina Baxter, age 18.

The guys: Steven Marks, age 20. He'd been seeing the movie with Loly at the time, and they'd been sitting in the row behind the victim. Andrew Larsen, age 19, was sitting close to Rina at the time but they hadn't come here together. They didn't even know each other but had been sitting near the front row. Mitchel Greyson, age 25. He'd been sitting near the next guy, Arthur Thompson, age 24. They didn't know each other, either but had been sitting in the same row as Andrew and Rina. Lastly, the other two guys, Johnson Laine, age 18, and Ken Colt. They'd been sitting in the row right behind the victim but almost on opposite sides of the row. They were all suspects, but Meguire was suspicious about was Raven, the girl who had been sitting next to the victim. She claimed that they had just come from a restaurant together and had then gone to see this movie. They had been going out for over a month now.

But even if she seemed most suspicious because she had been right beside him, everyone was still a suspect. They were all sitting rather close to the victim aside from Andrew, Rina, Ken and Johnson. They had indeed been in the row behind the victim, but there were still a good distance away.

Jimmy was walking around and looking at the body and the area around him while no one was looking. Rachel noticed and had kept her dad occupied so he wouldn't. He was going to solve this case, right? Even though he had no memories of his past, he still knew the stuff he'd learned as a detective, so he'd surely solve it.

**With a keen eye for detail, only one truth prevails.**

**TBC**

**A/N: **I think everyone in this chapter was strangely in character... especially Richard ^^, but that's my opinion... it helps when I listen to the background music from the show. As I said above, there will be a part three which will most likely be the conclusion to this. And I warned you before, I suck at names especially last names. I went to Wikipedia and took a few from there, using a few of my high school classmates names for the first names. ^^ What do you think so far? Is it really Raven? Hmm....


	8. Episode 8: Movies and Murder Part 3

**A/N:** Sorry for the long wait in updating. I had the mystery all planned out, but to write it well.... seeing as it was my first time writing one it took some time. But I hope its not -totally- crappy....but I think it is. Its not totally epic like the mysteries in the show. Enjoy!

**Song for this chapter:** Nazotoki (Sono 2)

*** * * * * * * ***

Faded

Episode 8: Movies and Murder, Part 3

They'd questioned all of the suspects. Jimmy looked for clues while they were occupied with that and Rachel kept distracting her dad so he wouldn't notice him. Jimmy had to solve this case. She knew her dad wouldn't on his own. She knew he _couldn't_ on his own . . .

Jimmy surprised himself. He almost had the entire thing figured out. He just needed the evidence, proof. There wasn't enough time to get rid of the weapon from when the lights turned off and when they came back on. That was when the murder took place. It wouldn't be a smart idea to just toss it away.

There _was_ a murder weapon. It wasn't poison that had been slipped into his drink. It was more thought out than that.

He knew almost everything, he just needed a voice to say it. Rachel, maybe?

It's not like he could ask her father, he'd think he was crazy. A child figuring out a murder case? Ha! As if!

So, he walked over to Rachel, tugging lightly on the bottom of her skirt. She jumped, having been watching her father talking to Inspector Meguire when she felt it. Looking down towards him, she couldn't help but smile. He looked so serious.

"I think I've figured everything out," Jimmy whispered into her ear once she knelt down. "I just need someone to say it. Do you think you could?"

"Me?" she asked, a little surprised. She glanced at her father and Meguire conversing, then back to Jimmy. She nodded. "Alright, just tell me what to say."

He nodded and began whispering in her ear every little detail. Some made her eyes widen with surprise. He was so smart even without his memories.

When he was done they both shared a knowing look before she stood back up, walking over to her father who didn't look too busy anymore.

"Dad?"

"What is it, Rachel? Can't you see we're busy?"

"But dad, I know who did it!" she said. "I know who killed Mr. Coleson!"

That got everyone's attention. They all looked over at Rachel, who felt uncomfortable with so many pairs of eyes on her. Jimmy watched her from where he stood.

_Come on Rachel, you can do this . . . ._

She looked at him once more and he nodded, flashing her a small smile. She turned back to her dad and now Meguire, who both looked at her expectantly.

"I know who killed Michael Coleson," she repeated trying to get rid of the shakiness of her voice. "The murder is. . . the murderer is you!" she exclaimed, pointing a finger.

"What? It's her?!" Meguire asked, looking just as shocked as Richard.

"M-Me? But what possible reason could I have for killing someone?"

. . . It was Raven who had spoke. . .

Rachel calmed herself the best she could before answering. "The movie theater was the perfect setting. It was dark, you could committ the murder and no one would see it until after. We know it wasn't poisoned in cup."

"So then what was the murder weapon?" asked Meguire.

"A poison needle," Rachel said simply. Both of them looked shocked. "There's a small injury made on the back of his neck. And, if my theory is correct . . ." Well, Jimmy's theorhy, but anyway. "Raven should still have the weapon in her pocket."

Raven paled, and her eyes widened. She fell to the floor, defeated.

After all was said and done, Meguire had her taken downtown and Rachel walked Jimmy back home. Apparently, she suspected that for over a week now he'd been cheating on her. She'd followed him almost everywhere, and yesterday, her suspicions were confirmed. She caught him kissing another girl. Jealousy turns a lot of people into murderers.

When Jimmy and Rachel arrived at the Kudo Mansion, Vivian started fussing over him after she heard about the murder.

"But Mrs. Kudo, Jimmy solved it!"

"What?" Booker and Vivian looked at each other, surprised, before back at the two. "Jimmy solved a case in . . . in his condition?"

"Yes. He told me everything though, so everyone thinks I solved it," Rachel said. Booker nodded.

"Of course. Children shouldn't be publicly solving murder cases." Booker said. Whoever heard of a child solving a well thought out murder that even had the police baffled?

"Well, at least he's safe," Vivian said as she hugged Jimmy close. Then Rachel remembered.

"Oh yes! I told Dad about him." At this both Vivian and Booker looked straight at her. "But don't worry, not the whole story. All dad knows is that he's Jimmy's cousin and he was injured. I even thought up a name for him. . . Right, Conan?"

Jimmy smiled a bit up at her and nodded. The parents could easily figure out how Rachel had come up with that one, with Jimmy's love of Sherlock Holmes and Conan Doyle . . .

"Well, why don't you both take off your coats and come in for some cookies? Relax for a bit," Vivian smiled as she kept Jimmy close to her and walked into the kitchen. Rachel giggled and followed.

* ~ *

"Wrist watch/stun gun?" Jimmy asked. He was sitting on a chair in Dr. Agasa's kitchen, who had called saying he had something interesting to show Jimmy. Since they were neighbors, his parents let him simply walk over, and he was now looking up at the inventor as he came in, a few of his newest inventions on the table. Apparently they were for him.

"That's right. Just lift up the lid, aim and fire," Agasa explained as Jimmy put the watch on his left hand, looking at it curiously. "The victim will be hit with an anasthetic needle and will fall asleep for just a few minutes. The next one is a bow tie voice changer. Adjusting the dials on the back, you can imitate anyone's voice you choose, young or old."

"Cool," Jimmy grinned as the bowtie fit nicely with his shirt.

"These will help you solve cases on your own," Dr. Agasa said. "If you want to find out who did this to you, you might attract their attention if you make Mr. Moore, Rachel's father, into a famous detective."

"Yeah, I just don't like the idea of that idiot taking all the credit for the cases _I _solve."

Agasa chuckled. "It will be just for a little while, Jimmy. You might find those men in black Rachel told me about sooner than you think."

Jimmy sure hoped so.

TBC

A/N: There definitely won't be as many murders in this fic as there is in the manga/show. Its mostly concentrating on Jimmy and Rachel, but it will have a mystery here and there, and I plan on introducing Harley at some point too. He's my second favorite character.


	9. Episode 9: Liquor

A/N: A very evil cliffhanger at the ending here, even if you can probably figure out what happens, there's a real twist next chapter.

* * *

**Faded **

**Episode 9: Liquor**

One week after that case had passed. Jimmy, or to the rest of the world 'Conan' as he was known as, had come down with a small cold. Runny nose, slight fever, he had it all. It wasn't going away as fast as he would have liked it to, either. But the fever wasn't so bad today.

Rachel had visited him almost every day when she'd get home from school. He was always happy to see her, even if he didn't quite remember her.

Anyway, on this particular sunny say, Jimmy was feeling lazy laying on the couch and watching tv, when his mother answered the door and an unfamiliar voice answered.

"Hello, Mrs. Kudo," a male voice greeted. "I just wanted to stop by and see if your son Jimmy was home."

"I'm... I'm afraid he's not," Vivian said with a bit of hesitation, glancing at her shrunken son before back at him. "He's on a difficult case."

"I see," the boy, no older than eighteen, frowned. "I was in town for a while and hoping to meet him. They call me Detective of the West."

"That must mean you're Harley Heartwell," said Vivian. "I've heard quite a bit about you."

"That's right," Harley extended his hand, and Vivian shook it. "Nice to meet you..." Harley's eyes drifted over to 'Conan', who was now sitting up and looking at him curiously. "And who's that?"

"This is Jimmy's cousin, Conan," Vivian replied walking over to him. "We're taking care of him for now because he was in a pretty bad accident and we can't find his parents. He has amnesia."

"Oh?" Harley frowned and looked at Conan. "That's too bad. I bet he's as smart as Kudo, though."

Vivian smiled. "Oh yes. Jimmy taught little Conan how to be a great detective."

Jimmy hid slightly behind Vivian when he was close enough and off the couch. He didn't remember this Harley person, and by the looks of things, he had just met his mother which meant it was very likely that he didn't know him before, either.

"Aww, I think he's scared of me," said Harley as he kneeled down so he was at Conan's eye level.

"You shouldn't be scared of Harley, J- Conan, he's a detective, just like you," Vivian said, ruffling her son's hair. He scowled and she giggled.

Harley noticed the almost sip of the tongue. She had said J, like she meant to say Jimmy instead of Conan. It couldn't be...

No, that was impossible. He needed more proof than just a name slip. An almost name slip.

"You're a detective?" Conan asked, looking up at him. Harley grinned.

"Yeah. You're cousin Jimmy and I were always being compared to one another," Harley replied, patting his head which just made him scowl more. "I was Detective of the West, and he's Detective of the East."

"So I guess that means you're a good one." At that, Harley nearly did an anime fall. Vivian sweat dropped.

"Of course. And you're cousin is, too."

Conan nodded and stared at Harley a minute more before he went out from behind Vivian, who smiled. "Well, why don't you both come into the kitchen? There's still some cookies left if you both would like them."

"Sure," the two detectives said at the same time and looked at one another, before following Vivian into the kitchen. Booker looked up from his laptop at the new face, but it looked familiar and he knew who he was instantly.

"Harley Heartwell," Booker nodded. Harley nodded, taking off his baseball cap.

"Mr. Kudo. Nice to meetcha."

"What brings you here?"

"I heard Jimmy just up and disappeared, and I thought it was strange no one even put him on the missing persons list," Harley said looking around. "I thought it might of been a joke or something, but neither of you seem too worried."

Booker glanced at Vivian. The boy was smart, he could easily find out who 'Conan' really is if he tried hard enough. She nodded.

"Jimmy should hopefully be home soon. We're here for a vacation of sorts ourselves, looking after little Conan. It will be a nice surprise for Jimmy to see us home after so long," Vivian smiled and watched the two boys take a seat at the table across from Booker. She served them both cookies and milk just as there was a knock on the door.

"Hello? Jimmy? Mrs. Kudo?"

Conan's eyes widened after biting into his second cookie and quickly got down from the chair, rushing over to the door. Vivian looked nervous until she saw he was whispering something into her ear. Harley looked at Vivian with a raised eyebrow. "Oh, he's taken a shine to Rachel. She's the first one he saw when he woke up at the hospital."

"I see," Harley said as he watched the two. He raised an eyebrow when Rachel gave the kid a kiss on the cheek followed by a hug, and watched as Conan's cheeks flamed when she stood back up and took his hand, walking into the kitchen with him.

"Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Kudo," she said with a smile, helping Conan back up onto the chair before taking a seat in the only empty one left.

"Hello Rachel dear. How was school?" she asked placing some more cookies on the table.

"It was fine. Boring as always, except Serena won't stop asking me where Jimmy is," Rachel sighed and took a bite out of a cookie.

"Who's Serena?" Jimmy asked, looking over at her. She smiled.

"Serena Sebastian, my best girl friend in school. She's also quite rich."

"Oh..." He let out a few small coughs which caught Harley's attention. He looked up and over at him. "Got a cold, kid?"

"Yeah..." he said with a small frown, looking over at Harley. The boy grinned and took out a bottle of something. He didn't know what. "Here, this'll cure you for sure."

Conan took a hold of the bottle, looked at it once before taking a drink of it. He winced instantly after. His throat was on fire now! Just what kind of medicine was this?

"Well?" Harley asked expectantly.

If it wasn't the burning of his throat, he was feeling weird. He got up from the chair and started stumbling around the room, cheeks flushed. Rachel quickly made her way over to him and put her hands on his shoulders.

"Conan, what are you ...?"

"Hey there, beautiful...._hic_," he said looking up at her. Her cheeks instantly flamed, knowing it was really Jimmy who had just said... wait a minute...

"Just what was in that medicine?" asked Vivian as she walked over and snatched the bottle from Conan. Her eyes scanned it before widening. "Liquor! Harley Heartwell!"

Booker just looked on, quite amused. He wasn't going to get involved in the women's wrath...poor Harley.

"What? It helped when I had a cold," said Harley with a nervous laugh.

_It didn't help ... my throat's on fire... thanks a lot,_ thought Jimmy, when suddenly he felt weird. His eyes widened when he felt a pulse of pain go through him, then they closed and he clutched at his chest.

"Conan?" Now everyone was worried, even Booker, who looked up from his work for more than a few minutes, and Harley. The liquor never did that to him...

Conan got out of Rachel's hold, now starting to sweat quite a bit. He didn't know why, but he had a strange feeling he needed to get away from here. He couldn't let them see what was about to happen.

Even though he had no idea what that was.

"Conan?" Rachel whispered, biting her lip as she watched him walk out of the room, a hand clutching his chest. His eyes were closed most of the way as he made his way to his room once more.

"I'm fine....just going to l-lie down for a bit."

It had been at least half-an-hour since Conan had walked back up to his room. He had locked the door and closed the window, before collapsing on his bed, sweating and panting.

Rachel bit her lip in worry. He was probably just taking a nap, right? So then why was she so worried?

"I...I think I'll go and check on him," she spoke up, quickly leaving the room. Harley stayed behind with Vivian and Booker. He hadn't left yet, he wanted to make sure he'd be okay. He was worried about the effects of the liquor...he'd never seenanything quite like that before.

Rachel rushed up to Jimmy's room, only to find it locked? She knocked on it a few times.

"Jimmy? Jimmy are you alright?"

At hearing no answer, she frowned and closed her eyes, standing back and kicking down the door. When she saw what was inside the room however, her eyes widened and she let out a scream.

There, laying on the bed, covered in sweat, clothes a few sizes too small resting next to him, was Jimmy Kudo. He was unconscious, and the strangest thing?

He was seventeen again.

**A/N: **Sort of like No Immunity for the Diplomat, episodes 49-50, minus the mystery plus Booker and Vivian. :3 I hope you enjoyed the super long chapter. I got out of my sudden tired spell while writing this too! I've been getting sudden bursts of energy and wanting to do something anything, then they could disappear in like ten minutes or so. Its all because of the stupid synthroid dose I'm on too -___-;;. Its making me have awful hot flashes, and what makes that even worse is that the weather's been awesome out lately, but with my added temperature I've been feeling more hot than I need to and not even a shower will cool me off. D: Oh well...enough of my rambling....review on your way out and check out my other fanfiction, Fairly Odd Detective!


	10. Episode 10: Return of Jimmy Kudo Part 1

**A/N: **Very sweet moment between Jimmy and Rachel in this chapter. But its not as long as the last chapter was. Enjoy!

**Chapter's Song: **_Osenchi na Ayumi_ (That's my favorite OST of them all!)

**Faded **

**Episode 10: The Return of Jimmy Kudo, Part 1**

~*~

_"Jimmy? Jimmy are you alright?"_

_At hearing no answer, she frowned and closed her eyes, standing back and kicking down the door. When she saw what was inside the room however, her eyes widened and she let out a scream._

_There, laying on the bed, covered in sweat, clothes a few sizes too small resting next to him, was Jimmy Kudo. He was unconscious, and the strangest thing?_

_He was seventeen again._

The sound of the scream alerted Harley, Booker, and Vivian. They were up the stairs in a matter of seconds, only to see a pale faced Rachel rush into Jimmy's room, over to his side. Vivian's heart was beating quickly. What had happened to her baby?!

What the three of them saw, surprised them more than words could describe.

His only cover being a few blankets, Rachel was sitting on the bed, next to a seventeen-year-old Jimmy Kudo, who was slowly only now waking up. The others walked into the room silently, confused, but none more so than Harley.

_Where in the world did Kudo come from? Mrs. Kudo said he was on some sort of case, he hadn't even been in the house! Unless he was sick in bed all this time... that's understandable. But then, why did Mrs. Kudo lie?_

Harley was suspicious. Especially so when Kudo was fully awake. It took him a few moments to realize where he was, and he felt exhausted for the most part. That transformation took a lot out of him.

Wait, transformation...?!

So he really was seventeen! He looked at his hands, they were bigger. He looked beside him, noticing his smaller clothes. Wait, but that meant...

As his head turned back to look at Rachel, who was looking at him with both surprise and concern, his cheeks flamed.

He was naked!

He pulled the bed covers further up and she could only giggle at the look on his face, the redness of his cheeks. He looked so cute. But how had he changed back?

"How are you feeling?" she asked, putting a hand to his forehead and one to her own. He still felt a bit hot, and he had sweated a bit from the changing, but it looked like his fever had gone down some, even though to Jimmy it felt like he had been burning earlier with all that pain coursing through his body...

"I feel... tired..." he admitted, stifling a yawn. Rachel smiled and gently took hold of his hand, squeezing it.

"That's alright. You just get some sleep for now, okay?"

He nodded, his eyes blinking tiredly at her. She smiled. Sensing that this was a private moment between the two, Harley, Booker and Vivian left, Harley with a frown on his face.

As she watched Jimmy fall back into sleep, shock was finally setting in. He was seventeen again. It had only been days, weeks, not even a full month since he'd shrunk and she'd named him Conan, and now...

She leaned down, and just as his eyes fully closed, she gently pressed her lips against his.

His eyes didn't open, but she could feel him tense beneath him. She thought about pulling away but he didn't give her the chance to, because soon he had relaxed and was kissing her back.

Her mind was blank. She had no idea what compelled her to do that (it wasn't like she loved Jimmy or anything, right?), but here she was, sitting on his bed, kissing a naked Jimmy Kudo! And he wasn't pulling away, he'd kissed her back. That had to have meant something, right?

Even if he didn't remember....

When they finally parted, his eyes opened and he stared into hers. Right now, even though she knew he needed his sleep, she didn't really want to leave him.

_I may not remember her, _thought Jimmy as he watched her. _But that was the most amazing feeling in the world._

"C-Can I stay with you for a while?" Rachel suddenly asked shyly, her cheeks turning a light pink. Jimmy thought it was cute, then blushed himself.

"S-Sure," he replied in a quiet voice, his older voice surprising him just a bit. It sounded deep and so unlike the child's voice that had come from him nearly an hour ago now.

Rachel's heart skipped a beat. That was the first time she'd heard his real voice since that night at Tropical Land. He was too tired to bother getting some clothes on, night clothes if any at all, but she didn't seem to mind. She still got under the covers with him and he pulled the blanket around them both.

He watched as Rachel's head fell lightly onto his chest, and he couldn't help the fast beating of his heart, especially when she snuggled in closer to him, looking up at him with a tired smile before closing her eyes.

"Sweet dreams, Jimmy."

As he watched her fall asleep, he wanted so badly to remember her. If not anything else, her. He wanted to remember every moment they shared, how they met...

And when he started feeling this way around her.

Before he too fell asleep, he wrapped both of his arms around her waist, and pulled her closer to him.

He smiled softly at her sleeping form as his own eyes slowly closed, unable to fight off sleep any longer.

"Sweet dreams, Rachel."

**TBC**

**A/N: **That kiss wasn't even planned before I started writing this chapter, but something told me to do it! Maybe it was the music I'm listening to. . Oh well. I usually listen to DC background music, it helps me write, roleplay, sleep...just about anything really. Yes, I said sleep.

By the way, does anyone know any English Detective Conan roleplaying sites? I haven't had the time to search for one, I either do it on facebook or MSN, but I'd love to do it on a form, and if there isn't an active one, I just might make one myself. Ahh, I just might make one anyways. What do you guys think?


	11. Episode 11: Return of Jimmy Kudo Part 2

****

****

A/N:

Wow, a few reviews for the last chapter. Thanks a bunch! I never really have anything to say until the end now, so yeah. And I know Jimmy's transformation with the liquor didn't last -too- long, but in my story it'll last just a bit longer...

****

**Song:** _Conan no Shouri (Yozora Version)_

* * *

Faded

Episode 11: The Return of Jimmy Kudo, Part 2

It had been at least an hour since they'd all found Jimmy in his bed, seventeen again. Neither Jimmy or Rachel had yet to come back downstairs, and Vivian Kudo had a smile on her face as she pictured the scene that must be upstairs in his room. Even if he didn't remember her, that never stopped you from loving someone.

Harley had been unusually quiet since they had come back downstairs. He was munching on one of Vivian's cookies, and looking out towards the window, deep in thought. They both knew he was suspicious, and probably had a few questions roaming around in his brain right now. But they didn't think it would be safe to tell him. Rachel hadn't even told her Dad, thinking up a lie and calling him Conan. The intentions of the men in black that night had been to kill her son because he saw something he shouldn't have. If they found out he was still alive surely they'd come after him and finish the job, which meant that everyone associated with him, especially Rachel, would be in great danger. If Harley found out...

"Do you think I should go check on them?" Vivian asked Booker after an hour and a half had passed. "They've been up there for quite a while."

Booker shook his head. "He's probably tired from his cold and from the looks of things before Rachel wanted to stay with him. I'm sure they're fine." What he had wanted to say if Harley wasn't around, was that the change from child to adult had probably worn him out quite a bit, and he needed his rest.

Vivian nodded with a small frown, looking towards the staircase. All they were doing was sleeping...right? Booker didn't seem too worried, but then again he usually wasn't.

* * *

When Jimmy woke up, nearly three hours had passed. He felt quite refreshed after that nap and ready to take on just about anything. He felt something warm against his unclothed chest, and looked down, only to see Rachel. She was still sleeping. A smile was on her face as her head was resting against his chest.

He couldn't help but smile, running his fingers through her hair. He didn't remember her, but he still loved her. He wanted to remember her. Maybe his memories would come back before they even found an antidote. It was probably due to the blow to his head and not caused by the poison that turned him into a child. At least that's what the the doctors said caused his memory loss, because they had no idea about the poison.

"Jimmy..." she mumbled in her sleep, moving closer to him and wrapping her arms around him. This made Jimmy's cheeks blush. Was she dreaming about him? At least she remembered him to dream about him.

He let his head fall back onto the pillow, and closed his eyes once more. He was close to falling asleep again when he felt Rachel moving. When she stopped he wondered if she had fallen back asleep, but his mind went blank when he felt her lips on his again.

Another kiss...

She probably thought he was asleep, because she was startled to feel him kissing her back, but she smiled and deepened it. He didn't even remember her and he was kissing her. With the first kiss she was half-expecting him to pull away with the first chance he got but like now, he'd kissed her back.

Their kiss was sweet, gentle, and full of love just like it had been before. He loved every minute of it, and was disappointed when they absolutely had to break it for air. Once she had caught her breath she kissed him once more.

Rachel was surprised with herself. She didn't even know why she had kissed him the first time, and now they were sharing their third kiss. She knew she shouldn't be doing this, he didn't even remember her, and he was probably confused. But when he didn't pull away and in fact deepened the kiss, making it more passionate, it gave her hope. Hope that he still loved her, even with his memories locked deep inside him.

During this kiss, however, Jimmy felt a pulse of pain go right through him. Like it had before when he drank the alcohol Harley had given him. His eyes snapped open and he couldn't help but break the kiss to clutch at his chest.

Rachel looked at him in alarm, she was now quite awake, her cheeks a bit flushed from all their kisses, but now she was worried. "Jimmy? Are you alright?"

"I-I'm fine....ahh!" his hand gripped his chest tighter as another pulse of pain went through him. He was sweating like crazy again and Rachel quickly got up, heading to the bathroom across the hall and coming back just as quickly with a cold wash cloth.

She was gently wiping the sweat from his forehead, letting him rest against her as Vivian walked in. She'd heard something coming from upstairs and wanted to check on them. So she was surprised to see her son in such pain again.

"What happened?" the worried mother asked, rushing over. Rachel looked up, startled. anyways. What do you guys think?

"I. I don't know. He woke up and this started happening," Rachel said wiping gently at his forehead with the cloth. He winced at another pain and leaned against her. His body felt like it was on fire. His bones felt like they were melting.

No. Not melting....shrinking.

Both Vivian's and Rachel's eyes widened. Rachel's heart nearly stopped as a scream of pain came from Jimmy's lips, and it only took a few seconds as his boned melted and before the two of them, he shrank back into the small form of Conan.

* * *

At the sound of the scream, both Harley and Booker looked up. Harley was the first one to take off, heading for the stairs to Kudo's room. Booker quickly followed...

Harley's face was pale. Booker could tell that as he reached the last stair leading up to the second floor. He was standing just outside the room.

Booker immediately rushed over, and saw Rachel and Vivian worrying over a once again shrunken Jimmy Kudo.

Booker looked over at Harley, who's face was still pale.

Did he know?

"Come on, Jimmy, wake up!" Rachel cried, shaking him gently. After the change, he hadn't woken up. She'd shaken him lightly but that hadn't even gotten a rise out of him.

"I'm sure he's fine, he just needs his rest, dear," Vivian said quietly, watching as Rachel gently lay his small form back down on the bed.

"Alright, just what the hell is going on here?"

Both girls jumped and turned to Harley. When he had finally come out of his shock, he was just a little bit confused. That was definitely Kudo who screamed, and yet, when he ran all the way to his room this brat was there! It couldn't possibly mean that...

Was Jimmy Kudo really little Conan?

* * *

A/N: A different way of how Harley finds out~ Enjoy!


	12. Episode 12: There Is Only One Truth!

**A/N: **Thanks for the reviews! I was wondering where everyone went, maybe I lost reviews with the wait for the last few chapters but I did get more than I was expecting for the last chapter, so thanks! :3

* * *

**Faded **

**Episode 12: There Is Only One Truth!**

_"Come on, Jimmy, wake up!" Rachel cried, shaking him gently. After the change, he hadn't woken up. She'd shaken him lightly but that hadn't even gotten a rise out of him._

_"I'm sure he's fine, he just needs his rest, dear," Vivian said quietly, watching as Rachel gently lay his small form back down on the bed._

_"Alright, just what the hell is going on here?"_

_Both girls jumped and turned to Harley. When he had finally come out of his shock, he was just a little bit confused. That was definitely Kudo who screamed, and yet, when he ran all the way to his room this brat was there! It couldn't possibly mean that..._

_Was Jimmy Kudo really little Conan?_

If he wasn't, then why did Rachel just call the brat Jimmy?

Booker sighed. "Why don't we go backstairs, leave Jimmy to rest, and explain things to Mr. Heartwell." He had a feeling that this wasn't going to be easy. Rachel and Vivian both nodded, glancing back at his smaller form on the bed before walking downstairs.

Good, when Harley got downstairs he'd get his answers. That was all he was thinking about as he sat at the table beside Rachel, waiting for an explanation.

"Okay," Harley began, speaking up first. "First, weeks ago Kudo disappears, and not even his parents put him on the missing persons list. I thought that was strange, which is my reason for coming here. The second thing I thought was odd was that you two," he said pointing to his parents. "Don't seem worried at all, like most parents would be over a missing child. Strange, isn't it? And Rachel seems quite happy even though her boyfriend has disappeared."

"He's _not_ my boyfriend!" she exclaimed, her cheeks going a darker shade of red, partly because of what Harley had said, mostly because she remembered their kisses upstairs. "Who told you that?"

"Your best friend and classmate, Serena Sebastian," Harley shrugged. "She says Kudo has been absent from school a lot the past few weeks and she seems to think you're hiding him."

_Stupid Serena.... we're not going out! He doesn't even...remember me._

Her angry face turned into a frown after she thought that and she looked down, making Harley blink. He looked over at Booker, who sighed.

"If Jimmy had his memory, he could explain this better than myself. But, according to Rachel here," he nodded. "After he solved a case on the roller coaster at the Tropical Land amusement park, there were some suspicious men in black on it that he saw once again run into an alley."

"And of course, Kudo followed them," Harley continued. Booker nodded.

"RIght. We're not sure what he saw, but apparently they saw him eavesdropping, hit him over the head which caused the memory loss, and he was fed a poison of sorts. We couldn't find any traces of it in his body, though."

"So you just assumed."

"Well, its not like he went back ten years in age because of a magic spell," Booker rolled his eyes. "But yes, we just assumed. He stayed in the hospital for quite a few days, seeing if the doctors could do anything about his amnesia. After almost two weeks he was released from the hospital, and we've been hiding him here ever since."

"Because if the men in black find out he's still alive," Rachel spoke up, and Harley looked at her. "They'll come and finish the job."

_So that's why they kept his identity a secret, _thought Harley with a frown. _They had to. For his safety and everyone else's._

"Hmm... so how did you guys all find out he was really Jimmy?" he asked. Rachel answered first.

"Well, I saw a report on the news saying that a young boy was found at Tropical Land at being treated at the hospital. I thought it might be Jimmy so I went there immediately. When I saw he was smaller I was surprised. But when I saw his bigger clothes from the amusement park and similarities in appearance and personality, once he woke up... I knew."

Harley nodded. She was close enough to Kudo, she would probably believe it before anyone else. "And you two?"

"Dr. Agasa, our neighbor and friend, told us that Rachel called him and that Jimmy was in the hospital. We were only told he had amnesia at first, so since we were already planning to go home for a while we made a side-trip to the hospital," Vivian explained. "We were quite surprised by the state of our only son, and it took a bit of convincing on Rachel's part before we finally believed the possibility of him shrinking."

"But apparently, his mind is still in tact," Booker said. "He still has the knowledge he learned through his seventeen years of life, even if he doesn't have the memories to go along with it."

"I see," Harley said with a frown. "So amnesia, and he's been shrunk..."

Now their secret was out, and it was up to Harley if he was going to go public with it or not. Rachel glanced at Jimmy's parents, biting down on her lower lip in worry as Harley thought about all this.

So they were surprised when Harley started laughing. Leaning back in his seat, he grinned. "That's a well thought story, you guys, but you don't honestly expect me to believe it, do you?"

"There is only one truth," a small voice said and everyone turned to look as Jimmy came into the room. He had woken a few moments ago and heard conversation downstairs. Of course he got curious and went to check it out. Vivian was about to walk over when Rachel beat her to it, gently picking him up.

"Jimmy, you should sleep," she frowned, checking his fever. It had gone down quite low since the transformation.

"Can't," he mumbled, blushing slightly as Rachel held him. He had had dreams of their kisses, and possibly them leading to something more, no dream an ordinary little boy should have at that age. He nearly got a nosebleed when he was feeling her chest against his small form as she picked him up.

His head turned and he looked over at Harley, who was watching him with narrowed eyes.

"There is only one truth, and it will always prevail," he said. Letting out that arrogant smirk of his, he continued. "I am Jimmy Kudo, whether I remember it or not."

**TBC**

**A/N: **The fourteenth Detective Conan movie comes out on Saturday! *fangirl squeal* and I was wondering if anyone knows when it will be subbed in English? How long do those things take to happen? I know the Inuyasha Kanketsu-Hen (Final Act) episodes were subbed pretty quickly but maybe its different from movies. Also, does anyone know if episodes 294-295 are going to be subbed in english or if they are already? I really want to see them subbed. I watched it RAW but I had no idea what the hell they were saying aside from the little I know of japanese.


	13. Episode 13: Like Brothers

**A/N: **Next chapter is here! Thank you so much for reviews!

**Chapter Song: **Theme of the Old Castle (Detective Conan Movie 3 OST 24) (It's become my most favorite one instead of Ayumi's theme.)

Look at the end notes of this story for something fun! :D

* * *

Faded

Episode 13: Like Brothers

* * *

Rachel frowned, not sure if she should be worried or not as she peeked into the living room. Ever since their talk at the kitchen table, Jimmy was sitting with Harley on the couch. They had been talking quietly to one another up until now.

Once again, Jimmy's parents didn't seem too worried at all. Booker was too engrossed in the book he was currently working on, and Vivian was tidying up a bit. So it was up to Rachel to make sure this guy didn't ... try anything. She wasn't sure why, but he reminded her a lot of Jimmy.

Little Conan was sitting on the couch next to Harley, kicking his legs back and forth. Coughing every now and then, Harley suggested getting him up to bed and having more rest, but he was stubborn and didn't go.

Vivian was curious. Rachel seeme different somehow since she'd come back downstairs. She wasn't sure what it was, but she seemed, happier, the best word for it. Even though she looked a bit worried about the two boys spending any amount of time together. _Could something have happened between them when he was still Jimmy?_ she thought to herself, a knowing smile coming onto her lips. _That has to be it! Because Jimmy seems happier too. And if Rachel gets the same cold, that'll be proof. A mother always knows._

Booker looked up from his work at the sound of his wife humming slightly to herself. Sighing, he immediately went back to it.

_I hope she just leaves things be._

~*~

_Meanwhile..._

"You really don't remember anything, huh?" asked Harley, looking down at the sick child. He shook his head back and forth.

"I have an image in my head... of me and Rachel at some sort of amusement park she said it was," he replied thoughtfully. "But it was blurry so I couldn't really see or remember it..I think I chased after a guy in black."

"Guy in black?" he repeated. "Hmm... if only you remembered more we might be able to track the guy down. You probably think he's the one who ... poisoned you, right?"

"Right," he replied with a nod. "There were two of them, that's what Rachel said. They were on the roller coaster with us before I solved a case."

"Oh yeah...Serena told me about that night too."

_Just how much did he hear from her?_ he wondered, inwardly wondering how much truth he'd heard from her.

"Yeah. Two guys in black from the roller coaster. She said from what she could tell one was quite tall and average weight, with long silver hair."

"Silver hair...?"

"Not a common color, is it?"

"Not really. And the other guy?"

"He was a bit chubbier, smaller, and she couldn't tell the kind of hair or eyes he had because they were both wearing black suits, hats, and glasses."

"Some disguise..."

"Yeah, not much to go on..." He was interrupted by another cough and Harley frowned.

"You really should get some rest in your condition, Kudo. You can't find and take down your enemies like that."

"Shut up ... I'm f-fin- achoo," he said, letting out a small sneeze.

"Ew, Kudo!"

"Sorry."

~*~

"Well, those two are getting along nicely, wouldn't you agree?" Vivian asked Rachel as she peeked her head in for a moment.

"Yeah... but it looks like Jimmy's cold is going to get worse before it gets all better," Rachel pointed out, and she blinked, hearing his sneeze.

"Ew, Kudo!"

"Sorry."

Vivian giggled. "They're almost like brothers."

"Like brothers?" Rachel repeated, watching them. Jimmy refused to get any more rest, and she sighed. _Stubborn, its going to get even worse if he doesn't._

_They do sort of... now that she brought it up,_ she thought, watching them. She pictured it was older Jimmy sitting beside Harley, the two deep in thought about the men in black.

Men in black...

Just seeing them that night made Rachel shiver. The way they wanted to get away from the murder scene so quickly she knew something was up, and Jimmy knew it too.

If only he hadn't followed them that night.

**~*~**

**A/N: **Sorry for the shortness. I'm feeling better, its just all could come up with. I just watched episode 345 (I must say, EPIC! And Conan looks cute unconscious without glasses...oops, did I give anything away?) XD Anyway, leave a review on your way out!

Anyway, in my profile I posted a link to a forum I created. It's the first English Detective Conan Roleplaying site (that I'm aware of, since I can't find any). It only has two members, me and a friend of mine, so please join and have fun rping!


	14. Episode 14: Sighting

**A/N: **I have one question about Harley's name...is it Heartwell or Hartwell? XD I used to always spell it Heartwell but now I'm not sure..

**Chapter Song: **Sniper of the Red Light's Theme 1

**Faded **

**Episode 14: Sighting**

~*~

Jimmy didn't remember the men in black. He only knew what Rachel described them like in order to put a small picture to them in his mind. But the shrunken detective was still determined to find them no matter what.

Harley ended up staying a while, and Vivian insisted that he take one of the few guest rooms in the mansion instead of paying for a few nights in a hotel. He accepted of course, and the two detectives were getting along quite nicely. He still had his seventenn-year-old mind minus the memories, so he could still think logically along with Harley, who was a pretty good detective too. He had to be if he was called Kudo of the West.

It had been two days since Harley Hartwell's arival. The little detective was feeling better, his cold was almost gone. His fever had broke the day before much to everyone's relief, and so today they were going around for a walk around the town. Rachel had suggested that the three of them, as in Conan, her and Harley, should go somewhere to eat and leave Jimmy's parents alone for a while.

It was a normal day so far. The sun was shining, Harley was getting to know both of them fairly well, and Rachel reminded him of someone he knew back home. But when she asked who he just said "a good friend of mine".

They had turned around a corner and continued going down the street, Conan holding onto Rachel's hand, when suddenly she stopped. Near the restaurant, a car was parked on the side of the street. This would seem normal if she hadn't seen the people getting into the car.

"Rachel, what-?" Conan had no time to finish as she turned and shielded him from the view of whoever was getting in that car. Confused, Harley looked at it. It was a black porsche. Nothing too- wait a minute...

"Rachel, are they...?" he turned to face the girl, who was hiding little Conan as best she could from their view while turning her head to look back at them with narrowed eyes.

"Yes... I'm sure its them. The guys in black from the Mystery Coaster. They were standing pretty close to us, and I'd remember them anywhere."

It indeed was them. A tall man dressed in black with long silver hair was seen opening the door to the porsche, eyes covered by dark sunglasses, the top of his head covered by a black hat, and the rest of his outfit was also black. After he got in the driver's seat, a chubbier man walked around to the passenger's seat, dressed in the same outfit.

Conan tried to take a peek at them but she wouldn't let him. She kept every part of him hidden, especially his face.

"What the heck are they doing at a place like this?" asked Harley.

"...Who knows," Rachel whispered. The taller man's seatbelt was soon fastened, a cigarette was lit in the man's mouth, and the car started driving off, and it was only when the car was a good distance away that she let go of him.

"Jimmy?" she whispered, placing a hand on his shoulder. She frowned when she felt he was shaking but it wasn't out of fear.

"Why didn't you let me go after them?! We could have caught them and sent them to jail! What if that was our only chance?" he whispered, eyes narrowing. His expression surprised her.

"Idiot," Harley said as he knelt down to look him in the eye. "If you ran after them, they saw you and realized the true effects of their weird poison, what do you think they would do?" he asked. "Ya have to think of a strategy or somethin', Kudo, before you go after them."

"But what if... what if that was-"

"It wasn't our only chance," Rachel spoke softly. Conan turned from Harley to her, noticing the tears forming in her eyes.

_It can't be our only chance, right Jimmy? We'll run into them again and then you can get an antidote and return to normal..._

_Right?_

*

"What? You saw them?!"

Booker looked up from his laptop, stopping his typing for a moment. Harley, Conan and Rachel had just come back from what was an unusually long lunch, but that was explained when Rachel told them what happened.

"Their car was parked near the restaurant we were going to."

"Why was it there?"

"Even evil villains gotta eat," Harley joked lightly, earning him a small punch from Rachel. Vivian sweatdropped.

"They didn't...they didn't see him, did they?" Vivian asked, kneeling down so she was at Conan's eye level and giving him a hug. "My baby..."

"Mom..." Conan sighed softly. What did she expect him to do, cry? He wasn't a little kid who ran away from scary men in black. Okay, he was little, but...

"No," Harley replied. "Rachel shielded him from their view. There's a good chance they saw the two of us though."

"And they'd wonder what a famous detective from Osaka and the daughter of a private detective are doing together," Booker spoke up.

"They couldn't get suspicious from just that," Rachel frowned.

"They could look into it and see that you were a close friend of Jimmy," Vivian said thoughtfully. "But they most likely still think Jimmy's..."

"We can only hope," Rachel said quietly, watching as mother hugged her son.

"What kind of car was it?" Booker asked looking at Harley.

"A black porsche."

It wasn't much to go on, but now that they knew the men were still around, it gave everyone hope.

**TBC**

**A/N:** New chapter quicker than I thought but I got inspired. :3 Anyway, I'm not sure how much longer it will be. Definitely not 500 chapters or anything. And as for what Jimmy and Harley might get into together, I'm thinking instead of a random case to solve, they'd get a lead on the B.O. and go after them together. Harley plays a pretty big part in this story, since he's my favorite character.


	15. Episode 15: It's Elementary school?

**A/N: **Next chapter is here! Thanks for all the reviews guys, I really appreciate it. :D It would be so awesome if this went over 100 because it would be my first DC fic to ever reach that many.

Chapter Song: Nonhii Feeling

* * *

**Faded **

**Episode 15: It's Elementary...School?**

* * *

Harley had left to go back to Osaka, giving them his number in case something came up. It wasn't like he could stay there forever, though he was getting along quite nicely with everyone save for Booker who hadn't spoken that much. Since the sighting of the black porsche, not much had happened. Conan had completely gotten over his cold, and that was when his mother had brought up the dreaded topic of-

"Elementary school?! Mom, please tell me you're kidding."

Vivian giggled. "I've already enrolled you in Teitan Elementary as Conan Kudo, our distant relative that we're looking after as a favor to his parents. I would've said you were my second son but then they'd get suspicious why no one had ever seen you before. They don't have to know that you have amnesia, just make a few things up if they have questions to ask you."

"But mom, I already know all this stuff...I can't go back there. Do you realize how bored I'll be?"

"Sorry, Jimmy, but your father and I agree its for the best. We can't have people suspicious that a child your age staying at our house doesn't go to school, now can we?"

Even after a few protests on his part, on this bright and sunny morning he found himself walking towards the dreaded Teitan Elementary. He saw other elementary kids pass him on the way and groaned. He wasn't looking forward to answering questions like 2 + 2.

"Hey, I heard that kid's being looked after the famous actress Vivian Kudo."

Oh great, he was going to be the gossip of the school too? Just what he needed.

"And the novelist Booker Kudo!"

"No way! So cool!"

"Mitch, we definitely have to get him to be friends with us," a young girl said from her place at her desk in class, turning around to look at her two friends. She had short dark hair and wore girly clothes like a pink skirt and shirt. The two boys she was talking to, one was a rather chubby boy wearing a green shirt, while the other was rather skinny and wearing a blue shirt with quite a few freckles. Their names were Mitch Tennison and George Yamiski, and her name was Amy Yeager.

"Yeah. He sounds like a really cool kid. I heard from someone else that they saw him hanging around the Osaka detective Harley Hartwell too."

"Really? Okay.... that's is," Amy said making up her mind. The other two nodded in agreement. As everyone took a seat when their teacher walked in, Conan walked in with her carrying a schoolbag behind his back and looking quite bored.

"Hello, everyone. Before we start today's lessons, I'd like to inroduce you to our new student, Conan Kudo. He's being looked after by his relatives Vivian Kudo and Booker Kudo while his parents are away overseas. Please make him feel welcome."

"Hi, Conan!" The entire class called in unison. Conan sweatdropped and let out a small sigh before putting on a little kid act and smiling brightly.

"Hi, everyone! I'm Conan, it's nice to meet you all and I hope we become good friends."

_...Or not._

"Now, Conan, why don't you take a seat in the desk beside Ms. Yeager? Ms. Yeager, please stand up."

Amy blushed as she stood up. Mitch and George's eyes both narrowed as Conan walked over, letting out a small sigh before smiling slightly at them all and taking a seat.

"Alright, let's begin."

~*~

Conan sighed as he left the classroom, heading to the cafeteria. During class, everyone had been staring at him. They were all surprised that whenever the teacher asked him something, he knew the answer. So much so that the teacher had decided to ask him tougher quesstions, ones that he'd also gotten right but faked it a little towards the end, not wanting her to get too suspicious.

He'd noticed the three kids following him to the cafeteria, but didn't say anything. He just wanted this day to be over already.

So he was surprised when he saw Rachel standing close to the cafeteria door, smiling as she watched him.

"Rachel?" he asked, walking over to her. "What are you doing here?"

She smiled and knelt down to his eye level, while the three kids following him ducked and hid behind a wall. "Your mother told me she enrolled you in elementary school again," she whispered with a soft giggle. He rolled his eyes. "It feels like I'm going back in time coming here and watching you do it over again."

"It was boring. I knew everything but I had to say some stuff wrong so the teacher wouldn't get too suspicious. The kids wouldn't stop talking about me, saying how I hung around famous people, and I think three of them have been following me around for quite a while."

A small 'eep' came from behind the wall at having been discovered, but Amy, Mitch and George stepped from behind the wall and laughing nervously. Rachel giggled softly and stepped over to them.

"Hello there, aren't you cute? What are your names?"

"I'm Amy Yeager!"

"M-Mitch Tennison," the small boy said with a light pink to his cheeks.

"And I'm George Yamiski."

"Well, it's very nice to meet you all. I'm Rachel Moore, a good friend of the people who are looking after Conan here. I came to have lunch with him, would you like to join us?"

_Please say no..._ Conan thought letting out a sigh. Rachel only giggled.

"Yeah!"

* * *

**A/N: **I happen to love the Detective Boys/ Junior Detective League. They're so cute, I've never had a problem with them so they'll be in this story every now and then. Just brought that up since I know some people think they're annoying. :O


	16. Episode 16: Hope Is Not Lost

**A/N:** I created a new fic "Should've Stayed Home". Check it out? :) Richard's the main character if that makes anyone more interested! ^^ The story Jimmy brings up about the haunted house is something I just made up, not from the actual anime/manga anywhere. Unless there's a similar thing that happened to them?

**Chapter Song: **Secrets (Hotel Dusk: Room 215...I don't always listen to Conan music you know. XD)

**Faded **

**Chapter 16: Hope Is Not Lost**

* * *

"Please tell me you're serious."

"I am, Jimmy. Here."

Dr. Agasa handed the boy a small red and white pill. He looked down as he held it in his hands, excitement washing over him like waves. Because of the alcohol that he had taken, and he hadn't taken it since, Dr. Agasa was able to use what was in the alcohol to hopefully create some sort of long-lasting antidute, but it was far from a cure. He was still excited. Even if he didn't remember, he still wanted to be normal.

It had been nearly a month since he started elementary school all over again. His parents, Rachel and even Harley when he was told all found it amusing. So he was happy to be able to return as himself for a little while.

"Now I'm not sure how long this antidote will work for. My estimate is 24 hours, but I can't be sure."

He nodded and swallowed the pill without a second thought. Then the familiar pain started. Dr. Agasa gently lifted him up and placed him on a comfortable position on the couch, then proceeded to call Rachel.

"Hello, Moore Detective Agency."

"Rachel, my dear. Would you like to come over? Jimmy wants to see you."

"If he wants to see me why doesn't he ask me himself?" she huffed slighty, but her anger disappeared at his next words.

"You'll see when you get here."

--

"Jimmy?! Jimmy, I'm --"

She stopped in her tracks, silent and wide-eyed as she stared at the figure sleeping on the couch.

Jimmy...

She ran forward, getting on her knees as she watched him. He looked peaceful, she thought. More peaceful than he'd looked in a while.

Dr. Agasa left the room, to write down the formula for the antidote so he could make more in the future. But he knew if Jimmy took too much of it, his body would start fighting against it and he might never be able to return to his original age.

"Jimmy...?"

The detective groaned, slowly opening his eyes and staring up at the grey ceiling before him. Then his eyes wandered over to see Rachel, who was looking at him with a little smile. He could see tears starting to fom in his eyes.

"Rachel..."

"Thank goodness, you're alright," she said, leaning over and gently kissing his forehead. "I got worried after Dr. Agasa called me and came right over. You've been out for at least an hour now."

Crap.

"That means I only have 23 hours left," he said more to himself. Rachel blinked.

"23?"

"Until the antidote wears off and I become 'Conan' again. According to Agasa."

"Oh."

"But Rachel, I..."

It looked like there was something else he wanted to tell her, something important by the tone of his voice. She frowned, watching him.

"What is it, Jimmy?"

"I-I remembered something...a flashback came to me during the change... the night we went to that haunted house."

_They had been seven at the time, ten years ago now actually. Rachel had heard students gossiping and spreading rumors about a haunted house in a supposedly abandoned part of the area. Even though she was always scared of ghost stories, and ghosts themselves, she kind of wanted to go, but not alone. So she asked Jimmy while they were walking home from school._

_"But you're scared of ghosts," a seven year old Jimmy pointed out, looking over at her with a raised eyebrow. She frowned._

_"I know but I won't be if you're with me! Please, Jimmy?"_

_He blushed, but when she looked at him like that he just couldn't say no. They ended up sneaking out of their parents houses, which wasn't too hard for Jimmy considering the size of his own but took Rachel a little while to sneak passed her father, who was currently sober at that time._

_The two had wandered around the 'haunted' house for a while, until they both heard some noises coming from downstairs. Of course, spooky house, the ghosts were always found in the basement, right?_

_But what shocked them both the most was that when they both came downstairs, no one was there. Jimmy half-expected it to be a murderer, hiding down here so he wouldn't get caught by the police. But it wasn't._

_When the two children were just about to leave, they both felt a brush of cold air. Jimmy thought it was odd since there were no windows downstairs. They turned around and saw nothing._

**_~Aren't we a little young to be playing detective, hmm?~_**

_The sound of an echoy female voice made them both jump and turn around. There really was a girl standing before them, possibly nineteen years old from Jimmy's deductions. She had curly, long hair that went passed her waist and seemed to be wearing some sort of dress, that covered what it needed to. They couldn't see the color of her eyes, color of her hair, dress_

_Because she was white. Pale as the moon, and very see-through._

_She was a ghost._

_Rachel shrieked and hid behind Jimmy. She giggled._

**_~Sorry but why did you two come if you were afraid of ghosts?~_**

_"I wasn't afraid, but I came because she wanted to," Jimmy said confidently looking up at her. "Were you killed here, miss?"_

_Well, that was getting straight to it, she thought with a little smile. **~Yes, as a matter of fact, I was. How did you know?~**_

_"There was a big dried spot of blood on the living room carpet. The carpet is red itself, but that spot was darker than the rest. Then there were little drops of it going over to the wall, which made me think someone must have been attacked and in their last minutes of life tried to get away."_

_Rachel watched him in amazement. She hadn't even noticed the blood. Of course, she had been too scared hiding behind anything she could._

_**~My, my won't you become a good detective some day?~ **she smiled, and nodded._**_ ~I was murdered. I used to live here with my parents, but they died in an accident when I was seventeen years old. I was able to live here on my own, and soon after my parents death, I had a boyfriend._**

**_~Our relationship toogether was good. He was sweet, charming, the perfect guy. Or so I thought. You see he had a small problem. He drank quite a bit, but only at night. He stole alcohol from wherever he could in the house, or went to a bar when he had the money. He lived with his father because his mother passed away soon after child birth. Now, can either of you tell me what happens when someone drinks too much?~_**

_"You start acting strange," Jimmy replied immediately for her. "You might do things you normally wouldn't, and sometimes people drink so much that they don't know what they're doing and it comes to them the next day, when they get a hangover."_

**_~You are a smart boy. Yes, that's right. Soon after I turned nineteen, one night I was expecting him to come over for a while. What I didn't expect however, was for him to be drunk. It was the first time I'd seen like that and I didn't like it at all. He was fine at first though. We shared a few laughs, and we were about to have dinner when suddenly he kissed me._**

_**I thought the taste of the alcohol he drank was disgusting, so I tried to push him off. However, he grabbed me and forced me onto the floor, straddling me.~ **Rachel was shivering, she didn't want to know what happened next. **~I think you can figure out the rest from there.~**_

_"So why are you unable to move on?"_

**_~I haven't figured that out yet. I knew he wasn't true love even before he killed me.~_**

_"Maybe that's why...y-you're still here," Rachel spoke up. Jimmy looked at from the corner of his eye. "You need t-to find true love."_

_The girl smiled a bit and knelt down so she was at their eye level. **~Hmm, that might be it, but who would love a ghost, hm? Well, I thank you children for keeping me company... I haven't had someone to talk to in years. But I think you should go home. Your parents are probably starting to worry.~**_

"...You remember that?" she asked softly. He nodded.

"Quite clearly... I remember how scared you were too."

"I-I was not!" she blushed.

Jimmy rolled his eyes, but was startled when she suddenly hugged him. Her warmth against his naked body was making him feel different but a good different he decided.

"I'm glad you remember something more," she smiled at him, before she leaned in to kiss him, smiling more as she felt him kissing back.

That meant all hope wasn't lost.

----------

**A/N: **Yay, long chapter! Hope you enjoyed the flashback. I decided to actually make a ghost story for once, but never really gave the girl a name..what do you think?


	17. Episode 17: The Woman With The Black Org

**A/N:** I was thinking about what to do for this chapter a lot. I thought about bringing Haibara in, then decided against it, then thought about creating an OC. And since I suck at original characters, you get Haibara! :3 But it will be slightly different than the actual time she came in, obviously. Haibara's English name due to FUNimation is Vi Greythorn, but in the manga I believe it's Anita Hailey.

A lot of dialogue near the end stolen from the subtitles I found on episode 129. :P And sorry Vi came around a little early, seeing as she came long after that case (episode 4). But hey, its fanfiction.

**Faded **

**Episode 17: The Woman With The Black Organization**

The Junior Detective League was surprised. There was going to be a new kid in school today, and rumors had it she was a girl. Everyone talked about what she might be like, but Conan was the only one who really didn't seem to care.

He couldn't believe he'd done it - formed a detective group with a bunch of kids. He'd found them slightly annoying at first, until they helped him solve a case dealing with italian gold robbers. That had been their first case, and he had a feeling there'd be another. Sigh.

"Hello, everyone. Please take your seats."

As everyone who wasn't sitting sat, they noticed a small girl next to the teacher. She had pale skin, curly brown hair, and blue eyes, with such a serious look it could beat Conan's anyday. She wore a dark red shirt along with some grey shorts.

"Everyone, this is Vi Greythorn. She'll be with us in class from now on."

The teacher tried to give her a seat near the front, but she walked over to Conan's desk no matter how many boys made room for her. She took one look at him and he blinked twice.

Something was strange about this girl.

Rachel had joined them for lunch again. She always did, so she could spend time with him before her next class. He could feel Vi's eyes on them as he sat on her knee, eating and talking when he didn't have a mouth full of food.

"Hey, Vi, why don't you walk home with us?" Amy asked getting her things out of her locker and into her bag. "Where do you live?"

Vi was quiet for a moment. "Beika, Niteime, 22nd Banchi. That's where I live now."

Conan blinked. That's around where he was staying. His parents never mentioned a Greythorn family before, though. At least not lately.

"That means you get to walk home with Conan!" Amy smiled. "He lives around there too."

Vi glanced at said boy, who scratched the back of his head. "Rachel usually picks him up from school and we go our seperate ways, right Conan?" she asked.

"Hu? Y-Yeah, that's right..."

"Conan?" a familiar female voice called. Vi noticed the boy's face lighting up immediately as he walked over to Rachel. Watching the two of them, she saw him kiss the boys cheek, and he hers.

_Don't tell me... she knows..._

This was bad.

Rachel was told about Vi, and so the three walked home together. Vi and Conan were in front of her as they walked. Vi found it strange. If she didn't know, why would she walk this little boy home from school when her home was in the opposite direction? Why would she spend time with him at luch? It only made sense to her that she knew.

"Well...this is where you live, right Vi?" Rachel asked, looking down at the girl. Her brown bangs covered her eyes and she spoke quietly.

"Apotoxin 4869."

Conan and Rachel both stood still, watching her.

"Do you know what that is?" Vi asked, turning around to look at him. "It's the drug you were forced to take."

Rachel paled and looked down at Conan who was scratching the back of his head. "What are you talking about? I never took any weird drug."

"I'm sure the name is correct," Vi said, turning back around. "Ordered by the organization...it was the drug I created."

Rachel tensed. What was going on? Just who was this girl? Conan was thinking the same thing as he watched her.

"But how would a child like you know about things like that?"

"I'm the same as you. I took it too. With its unique side effect from the autodestruction program of cells, excluding the nervous system, the skeletal, muscular tissue, organs and body hair...all those returned to a child's state."

Rachel was about to step in front of Conan, but he shook his head. She frowned. _Jimmy..._

"Vi... what are-"

"Not Vi... Sherry." She said, turning to look at him with a creepy look that would make anyone shiver. And it did. "That's my code name. Well, are you surprised... Jimmy Kudo?"

Conan's eyes widened. Rachel immediately went down to grab his hand. He blinked, looking up at her. He could tell she was scared. Did that mean the men in black knew who he was too?

"Y-You're with Them! The men in black!" Rachel said, pointing a finger at her.

She smirked, and was about to say something more when a familiar voice caused all three of them to jump.

"Ah, hello Jimmy, Rachel. I see you've met Vi."

It was Dr. Agasa.

Rachel and Conan were in a room upstairs alone together. Conan was pacing back and forth in front of the window. Rachel sighed.

"Relax, Jimmy. She said they don't-"

"Why should I trust her?! She's with Them! The men who did this to me!" He was mad, she could tell immediately by his voice. His hands were clenched into small fists and she frowned. Reaching over, against his protests she picked him up and kissed his cheek gently.

"You need to relax. Calm down, Jimmy." She spoke softly.

"How can I when I-" He was cut off in what was probably going to be an angry rant by her gentle kiss. It was enough to immediately make his heart melt and anger totally go away, his small arms and legs wrapping around her as she held him to her.

_Rachel..._

Oh, how he wanted to remember. Oh, how he wanted to be Jimmy again.

Vi learned that Rachel was the one who first discovered Jimmy at the hospital. Of course, Vi was surprised to learn that he had amnesia. That certainly wasn't an effect of her poison, but his father said it was probably from whatever caused the bump on his head.

She snuck passed the adults and up the stairs. Noticing a door was slightly open, she peeked inside. Surprised by the site that met her eyes, she quickly walked away and over to a window in the hall, giving them their privacy.

There had to be a permanent antidote to the APTX-4869. If not for her, then for him. Jimmy couldn't stay like this forever.

He had someone waiting for him.

**A/N:** Enjoy? Hate? XD See, Vi did come in differently. I -really- want those two episodes to be dubbed! . 128 and 129. They should go back to episodes instead of the movies for now. FUNimation likes to keep the dub fans waiting I think. Oh well. Later. :P


	18. Episode 18: Suspicions and Hiding

**A/N: **It kind of gets a little angsty after this chapter, just a warning!

**Chapter Song: The Sniper Criminal's True Form (Detective Conan Movie 4)**

**Faded **

**Episode 18: Suspicons and Hiding**

Vi wasn't pleased that everyone knew. She also wasn't pleased that they were still living in the Kudo mansion, because sooner or later the Organization will come and search it to see that their poison really worked. And if the organization members found out that Booker and Vivian were taking care of a child that looked so much like her son, they'd definitely get suspicious and probably end up putting two and two together.

She was staying with Dr. Agasa next door, he'd found her lying on the road nearly unconscious and asked her if she would stay after hearing her story. If this many people knew (she'd learned that the Osaka boy knew as well), it would be especially dangerous. Everyone involved would be in danger.

Things hadn't been so peaceful for Jimmy lately. Rachel ended up staying a few nights watching over the small boy because she'd been so worried. Ever since Vi came along, he'd been plagued with nightmares of the night at the amusement park. He remembered being knocked on the head. He remembered a tall man with long silver hair feeding him a poison. He remembered being forced to swallow it, then the pain. He remembered saying goodbye to Rachel. It all came back to him, that night, but not how he would have liked it to.

Booker feared that if his son kept having nightmares, waking up screaming on some nights, it would be even harder to remember everything, which is what made Rachel insistent on staying with them, much to her father's protests. She'd bring him some food, go to school, but immediately returned to Jimmy's side.

Harley had been called too, soon after Vi came along. He was surprised that they found such a tie to the Organization and wasn't too sure if it was such a good idea to let her stay there. Unlike Jimmy, she remembered everything. But after his little bit of anger at finding out who she really was, Jimmy insisted on it. She may be their only key to finding a true permanent antidote.

It had been two weeks exactly since Vi moved in with the professor. Since then, Rachel had spotted the black porsche again. This time near the Moore Detective Agency. That was just a few hours ago now, on her way home from shopping with Serena. They were parked across the street, but it was still enough to make her nervous and run to the Kudo mansion.

"We might all be just getting paranoid," Booker said calmly as he paced back and forth in front of them. Them being Jimmy as little Conan, Vi, Rachel, Dr. Agasa, Harley (who had flown in a few days ago), and of course Vivian, everyone who knew his secret and the Organization. They were all in one room together...how nice. "But, if they were that close to the agency..."

"I don't know what other business they'd have around there," Vi spoke up. Everyone looked at her. "The last time I looked into their files, they had information on both Kudo and his girlfriend, along with his parents and hers. They know his parents back in Tokyo, despite moving to America. They know something's up. They know Kudo is close to Rachel, so we're probably not paranoid. It's bad this many people know this as it is."

"It won't be long before they reach here," Harley said, looking around. Vi nodded.

"If we all want to live to see another day... we have to hide."

Booker was pacing. Vivian, Conan, Rachel, and Harley sat on the four available seats at the kitchen table. Vi and Dr. Agasa stood near the entrance. Vi had her arms crossed, and Dr. Agasa was frowning.

"None of us can be in this house when they come until further notice. I'm surprised they haven't searched the place already. I'm sure they've had a few eyes watching over it lately, though."

Conan looked over at Rachel. She'd been quite quiet since all of them gathered in here. He couldn't blame her, so had he, lost in thought. The members of the organization were close by. Normally he'd go right after them on impulse, but if he did he might lose everything. So he stayed put...for now. He'd rather be Jimmy when he finally faced them, anyway.

"I think Kudo and his girlfriend, myself will hide as a group. Harley will have to check into a hotel, we don't want anyone in this house," she repeated. "Don't go out at all and stay away from windows until you get a call from one of us," Vi said seriously. She wasn't taking any chances. "Their parents and the professor, however..." She wasn't quite sure what they could do.

"Ah, don't worry. I'll call Eva and Richard. We'll think of something," Vivian told her. She nodded.

"Even though they don't know anything about this, he's still connected to them. They're going to check them out too."

"We can't waste anymore time talking," Booker spoke up again, and Vi nodded in agreement. "We have to act. Now!"

Vivian reached over and pulled Conan into a tight hug. "My baby... stay safe." She whispered, gently petting his hair. She was scared. This was all because they wanted to make sure her son was dead, and if they found out he wasn't, they'd finish the job and kill all who knew of the organization.

"We'll bring him back, don't worry," Rachel's soft voice spoke as she walked over, opening her arms. He crawled into them. "He'll be safe and sound," she said, standing back up with Jimmy in her arms.

Booker took one look at his wife, who was near tears and then towards his son, who was resting quietly in Rachel's hold.

This was it.

They didn't hug or say goodbye to each other. None of them did. Booker gently guided Vivian into another room to call Rachel's parents, and the others moved out.

"Well, see you guys later," Harley said, giving the three of them a wave before taking off in a run.

Vi glanced up towards the quiet detective, and then towards the area before them.

Where were they to hide?

**A/N **Kind of shorter than I intended it to be, but I had no idea where the three of them could hide...any ideas? Abandoned house is all I can think of. But hey, you get a double update!

I have a question: Is there an episode, OVA/special or something where Jimmy, Rachel, Harley and Kristen/Kazuha go on some sort of skiing trip? And if so what number is it? Cause I've seen pictures of them on photobucket and figured it might be from an episode I haven't watched. I haven't even started watching the Magic Files or OVAs...aside from OVA 9. XD


	19. Episode 19: Deeper Into the Darkness

A/N: The next chapter to Faded is here! Thanks for all the reviews, and to those who answered the question about that episode.. I'm watching it in class. :O Does anyone think I'm starting to speed it along a little too fast? That's what I thought as I went through the last two chapters but no one seemed to bring it up, so...

**Song: **Suspense Kikikan

**Faded **

**Episode 19: Deeper Into The Darkness**

A black porsche 365A was driving around Tokyo. Beika Street to be more exact. Two men sat in the front seats. One was tall with long, silver hair, dressed in black so you couldn't see how he looked otherwise. The one beside him, his partner, was a bit smallier and chubbier than him.

These two men, codenames Gin and Vodka, were searching for something… or someone. Three pictures rested in Vodka's, the chubbier one's lap, and Gin glanced down at them every now and then.

The first one, was of a young boy, around seventeen years old, with short brown hair tied up into a small ponytail at the top of his head, blue eyes, wearing Teitan High's school uniform. The next picture was of a smaller boy, very similar in appearance, aside from the glasses and bowtie he now wore. The third picture was of a girl, with short, curly brown hair, possibly twenty or so. She was dressed in a lab coat.

"We'll find them, partner," said Vodka.

Gin smoked on his cigaratte, smirking. "We will. No doubt Sherry has run to Kudo for help, after she realized the effect of the drug she took."

"You don't think it…?"

"Shrunk her too? Oh, yes, I'm sure of it."

.

Being the disguise artists that they were, Vivian and Booker disguised themselves as two totally different people. It took a bit of time to convince Richard and Eva. All they had told them was that Rachel was in hiding with both Conan and Vi, but they wouldn't explain it more until later, no matter how much Richard demanded they do. Agasa went with them, also in disguise.

Meanwhile, Rachel, Conan, and Vi had been running around Tokyo. No sign of the black porsche just yet, so they were thankful for that. But Vi was worried. She had a feeling they were close by.

Rachel hadn't let go of Jimmy the entire time, running with him in her arms. Vi was surprised, she'd never quite seen a love like this before, and wondered where they could hide where the the three of them could be safe. But there weren't too many places to hide around here.

They had been running for so long without stopping that they only just now realized they were coming to a nearly abandoned part of the town. Vi decided it would be a good place to hide.

Looking around and spotting an old house. It didn't look like anybody was living it right now, so they took their chances and ran for it. Rachel opened the door and once inside she shut it behind them.

It was pitch dark in the house, but they couldn't turn on a light even if they worked. As the three searched and inspected the house, they found it was alright. Two bedrooms upstairs and a bahtroom, kitchen, small dining room and living room downstairs.

Jimmy knew why they were hiding. The men in black were close to finding them. But didn't they wanted them taken down, arrested or something? They couldn't just keep running away!

They'd spent most of the night silent. Rachel had her cellphone on, fully charged, so she had been expecting at least one call over night, maybe even from Harley.

Nothing.

Vi took ne room, Rachel and Conan took the other. She didn't thik she'd be able to sleep much in a house like this. But if Jimmy was with her then maybe...

The bed was still rather comfortable, and looked like whoever had been here last hadn't slept in it. Rachel lay on her side, Conan resting in the warmth of her arms. It was cold in this house, she didn't want him to get sick.

"Jimmy…?" Rachel whispered quietly after a moment, holding him tighter to her.

"Yeah?"

"Do you think we'll ever be safe again? Do you think one day our lives will be normal?"

"I'm sure of that, Rach," he said, resting his head on her chest. "Everything will be fine soon, you'll see."

.

In the early morning, before the sun rose, Jimmy woke up only to see that Rachel was gone and instantly went into a panic, sitting upright in bed. Where was she?! Were the men in black here?!

He ran out the room, looking around. Rachel wasn't anywhere to be seen.

"No…no…" Conan mumbled to himself as he ran down the stairs. This woke Vi from her slumber, and she opened the door a little.

"Kudo?"

"Rachel's gone."

Vi went pale, pausing in the middle of rubbing her eyes. She was about to follow him down, when suddenly she heard a sigh of relief.

"Don't scare me like that!"

"S-Sorry, Jimmy… I just wanted to see if anything had changed since we got here."

Vi sighed. She was still here. Good.

"You should've seen him," Vi teased with a light smirk as she stood on the final stair. "He was having a panic attack when he saw you weren't with him in the bed."

"I-I wasn't-" His face flushed, and Rachel giggled, picking him up and kissing his cheek. Vi just smirked. "Aww, was Jimmy worried about me?"

"I-I…did you see anything out of the ordinary?"

She sweatdropped. "No, everything's fine."

For now.

.

**_Earlier, during the night…_**

"The Kudo mansion is empty," said Vodka after they did a complete search of the house. "Maybe that means he's…"

"No," Gin didn't buy it. "People've said they have seen the famous actress Vivian Kudo back in town with her husband. She's been in America all these years, why would they suddenly come back?"

"They learned of his death?"

"Idiot… the body was never discovered and they don't exactly seem like grieving parents."

"So now what?"

"…We keep searching."

* * *

Slightly longer chapter than last time, yay! Enjoy! And I'm contemplating on whether or not I should kill anyone off... it'll still have a happy ending, mostly. You'll see what I mean. Opinions on that are appreciated, while I think about it myself.


	20. Episode 20: Take Down The BO Part 1

**A/N:** Enjoy a double update. :3

**Chapter Song: **Assassin's Theme - Sniping (Captured In Her Eyes OST)

**Faded **

**Episode 20: Take Down The Black Organization, Part 1**

**_Earlier that night still.._**

"Where the hell is my daughter?!"

Richard was getting mad, that's for sure. Vivian wasn't sure how long they could keep him here before he went off in search of her.

"Sh, please, Richard. Calm down She's safe with Jimmy and the little Vi girl."

"What, Kudo's with her?"

"Yes."

That just made him more angry. "What the hell is she doing with-"

"Those three are in the most danger," Booker said calmly, looking over at the window but keeping a safe distance from it. "Jimmy's gotten himself into a little bit of trouble, and since we're all connected to him, they're coming after anyone who knows him and who might know where he is."

"So this is all because of the brat getting into some stupid trouble?"

"They're lives are in danger, Richard. Everyone of our lives are. While you two don't know everything, you still know him and they'll come after you."

"Shh, everyone be quiet." Booker said immediately as he walked over to the window, peeking out.

"Booker...what is it?"

"...A black porsche."

.

A sigh came from the Detective of the West as he lay on his back on the bed of his hotel room, staring up at the ceiling. It wasn't much of a room but eough to do him until...

Well, he didn't know how to finish that sentence. He had his cellphone on resting on the night table beside his bed, waiting for it to ring. He knew Rachel had her phone too, so he was waiting to hear something from her.

He couldn't sleep. As he didn't get a call from anyone, he couldn't help but think. Had the men in black found them? Did they have Kudo? Was he even alive anymore?

"Gah... stop it, Harley. You're just makin' your brain hurt."

He sighed once more and flung his legs over the side of the bed, getting up. He hid beside the window, taking a quick peek out.

Just in time to see a black porsche drive by.

"It's getting close... damn, Kudo... you'd better be safe."

.

_**Morning...**_

Rachel, Vi and Conan were starving. But there were no restaurants until they reached the busier part of town. No food was in the house and they didn't feel safe taking even taking a step outside.

In the early morning, Rachel's cellphone finally rang. She jumped when she felt it first vibing in her pocket, and immediately took it out.

"Harley?"

"Good, are you all alright?"

"We're fine. Anything happen on your end?"

"I saw the black porsche, early in the morning. It didn't stop at the hotel, it drove right passed."

Harley told her what hotel he was at and she frowned, looking at the two children now asleep on the couch. Neither of them had gotten much rest last night.

"That's bad... they're close by."

Closer then Rachel would like.

.

"They're not anywhere around here," sighed Vodka.

"Sherry probably told them that we were suspicious and so they all went into hiding. Looks like their parents have done the same... wise."

"But we'll still find them. Right partner?"

"Right. Hmm...what's this?"

Gin drove the porsche into a deserted area of the town. There were only a few small houses, close together. None of them looked like somebody lived there.

But Gin had a feeling.

"Check all the houses," he ordered. "It's a perfect hiding spot."

.

Conan's eyes snapped open a little less than an hour after he'd fallen asleep. Something didn't feel right.

Getting up without disturbing Vi, he glanced at Rachel. She was sleeping in an armchair near the couch. Smiling faintly, he continued over to the window, leaning against the wall beside the window and peeking out.

All color instantly drained from his face.

It was them.

Running over, he thought about waking Rachel and Vi. But it was his fault he'd gotten them into this mess. It was his fight.

He wanted to meet them alone.

Maybe then he'd remember, and he could take them down.

He did walk over to Rachel, and so gently kissed her lips she wasn't sure if she felt it at all. Maybe it was just a good dream.

''...If I don't make it out of this...I want to tell you... I love you."

With that, he looked at her one final time, before he turned around and walked over to the door.

_'I'm ready...come and find me.'_

He had a few of Conan's gadets on him, but he doubted they'd be much help if they had guns on their hands. Which he was sure they did.

_'I'm sorry I've gotten you all involved in this.'_

He slowly opened the door.

And once he stepped outside, he came face to face with Gin.

"Well, well... it's certainly been a while.. Jimmy Kudo, or is it Conan Edogawa now?"

**A/N:** I'm trying not to post these as fast as I finish them but its hard. You get another double update though! It's almost finished, but its just getting good! :D Thoughts on my last A/N from chapter 19 are appreciated too still please.


	21. Episode 21: Take Down the BO Part 2

**A/N:** D: Reviewers have the permission to come at me with pitch forks for what I'm going to do to little Conan in this chapter. *innocent smile*

* * *

**Faded **

**Episode 21: Take Down the Black Organization Part 2**

.

Conan struggled as he was lifted up off the ground. Gin's hand wrapped around his throat, squeezing.

"I... I..don't-"

"Partner, what do we do?" Vodka asked.

"Take him with us. We'll let the others...come to us." Gin smirked, tossing his cigarette to the ground before stomping on it.

Conan struggled as he was thrown into the back seat of the black car. A hand with a cloth clamped over his mouth, and before he knew it he was losing consciousness.

They drove away from the abandoned area, having gotten what they came for.

.

Rachel woke up about an hour later, feeling a bit off. Something wasn't right. She looked around for a moment before it suddenly hit her.

Jimmy. He wasn't here.

"Jimmy?!" she exclaimed as she got up, ran around in search of him. That was when she noticed the door slightly open.

Instantly running outside, she bit down on her bottom lip as she saw something she'd rather not lying on the ground.

Conan's bowtie.

Kneeling down, she gently picked it up, feeling tears forming in her eyes.

"That...stupid...."

"...He's gone, isn't he?"

She jumped and turned around to see Vi, crossing her arms over her chest. A frown was on her face.

"They took him."

Rachel looked back down at the ground, feeling tears welling up in her eyes, her shoulders shaking. Vi placed a hand on the girl's shoulder.

"He must be so scared. I mean, he d-doesn't even r-remember the guys that a-are trying to kill him," she sniffed, looking over her shoulder at Vi, who smiled sadly.

"But he knows we'll be out looking for him," Vi said. "He knows that we'll-"

"But that's what they want us to do," Rachel glanced down at the ground again. "That's why they only took him and didn't bother coming in to get any of us. Not even you. They want us to come to them."

Vi frowned as she looked at Rachel. The only way to tell the girl was crying were her shaking shoulders. In her hands she clutched Conan's bowtie.

'Stupid Kudo.. you don't always have to be the hero.'

.

"What?!"

Everyone looked up tiredly as Booker suddenly shot upright in his chair, talking on his cell phone. "What do you mean he's gone?"

Vivian bit her lip. She had a very bad feeling.

"Alright, alright. Just calm down. We'll be right there. Don't move."

Booker hung up his cell with a shaking hand. "Dear, what is it?"

He looked towards the other three that had come with him, then at his wife.

"He's gone. They have him."

.

"Kudo's gone?!"

Harley was barely awake when he received a call from Rachel right after she called Booker. He instantly sat up in his bed, heart pounding.

"T-They took him...left us... b-bowtie..."

"Sh, calm down Rachel. Where are ya? I'll be right there."

Rachel gave him their current location, before hanging up the phone, sitting there in shock.

Jimmy was gone. He was kidnapped.

He didn't even remember the people trying to kill him.

"Oh, Jimmy..." she frowned and held the bowtie close to her chest. She looked over at Vi, who was resting on the couch, staring blankly out the window.

"Vi?"

She looked up, a small frown on her face at the sight of Rachel's tears. The girl had been crying for a while now. "Do you know of anywhere they might take him?"

She looked up towards the ceiling for a moment. "I might, but I-"

"Rachel!" a familiar voice exclaimed as the door burst open, revealing a disguised Richard, Eva, Vivian Booker, and of course Doctor Agasa.

"Dad?" She blinked, only recognizing his voice. "No way... is mom here too?"

A woman disguised, dressed in a green dress, with long black hair and blue eyes waved at her. "Right here."

Rachel was amazed. She guessed they'd gotten help from Vivian though, how else could they put these disguises off?

Vivian noticed Conan's bowtie being gripped tightly in her hands. "He's gone.. they really took him. My baby." She felt tears forming in her eyes, and Rachel walked over, hugging the crying mother as she cried too.

.

"It's time to wake up, little detective."

Light instantly shone all around the room and hit his eyes, and he flinched, slowly opening them.

Looking around. he appeared to be in some sort of dungeon. The walls were brown brick and he was locked in a cell, Gin standing on the other side. Trying to move, he realized he was lying on the floor, arms tied behind his back with rope. It was tight, too.

"You are...."

"You may refer to me as Gin, as everyone else does," he said, unlocking the cell and walking inside. Taking out a pill case, he smirked.

"While you were smart to hide, we always get what we want," he smirked, kneeling down in front of the shrunken teen. Conan glanced at the pill case.

"What's that?"

"You'll see."

Gin held his head up by his hair, forcing him to swallow a pill.

He was swallowed into blackness once more.

**TBC**

**A/N** Am I just one for leaving cliffies lately or what? *prepares herself for pitch forks and possibly other weapons* Review? ^^ This will either be three or four parts, not more than.


	22. Episode 22: Take Down The BO Part 3

**A/N: **Sorry for the wait. I don't have my laptop at the moment but then I usually only write when I'm in school, which I am now, so here you go! Wow, 93 reviews. Thank you to everyone, especially the ones who revew every chapter! I have an idea in mind, not for a sequel, which I'm pretty sure there won't be for this fic, unless its a one-shot. But my idea is a Hotel Dusk: Room 215/Case Closed crossover. I did one before but it never got any reviews....what do ya think?

**Chapter Songs: **  
**Black Impact A Denkai - The Raven Chaser**  
**I'll Be There (Iori) - The Last Wizard of the Century**

* * *

**Faded **  
**Chapter 22: Take Down the Black Organization Part 3 (Memories)**

Blue eyes slowly opened up and stared at the wall in front of him. As he moved to try and sit up, he realized his hands were tied. He also appeared to be in some kind of dungeon. He immediately sat up with a wince of pain. His head was pounding.

Reaching up a hand in front of his face, all color drained from it.

It was bigger.

Looking around, he spotted Conan's clothes on the ground not too far away from him, and upon further inspection, realized that he wasn't wearing any clothes. But a pair of black jeans, a black shirt and boxers were laid out for him in his current size, so he quickly put them on.

How? How was he himself again?

Oh yeah, that pill that Gin gave him. Was it a permanent antidote?

He held his head in his hand as images flashed before his eyes.

Rachel.

His mother and father.

Doctor Agasa, Richard, Meguire...other memories and faces started flashing before him.

The final image was of that night. The night he'd been poisoned by the men in black. It was much clearer this time. He remembered getting hit on the head by a metal bar, falling to the ground. He remembered Gin forcing the poison down his throat, followed by the pain.

Watching him from the door to the dungeon, was Gin. He had his arms crossed over his chest as he stared at Jimmy with a small grin. He'd seen the transformation from Conan to Jimmy with his own two eyes. He'd never seen anything like it before. His body had shrunk right before his eyes.

"I see you're awake, Mr. Kudo."

Gin walked over and stood in front of the cell door, watching as Jimmy lifted up his head and looked his way.

"....Gin."

"So, you remember me!" He clapped his hands together. "Very good. I'd like the one I'm about to kill remember who his murderer is."

Just as he opened the cell door, a loud booming voice could be heard from just outside.

"You are completely surrounded! Come out with your hands up! I repeat, you are completely surrounded!"

Gin visibly tensed, before his eyes narrowed over at Jimmy. He walked over and grabbed him by the front of his shirt, dragging him out of the building along with the other members of the organization which were currently in the building.

The male was very much surprised when all he saw were Kudo's friends. Rachel, Harley, his parents and hers, who were both out of their disguises, Doctor Agasa, and...

Sherry.

She stood beside Rachel, or more like behind her. Rachel's eyes widened when she saw that Jimmy was, well, Jimmy again.

_'Rachel....'_

_'Jimmy...'_

It was Booker who held Conan's bowtie in his hands, having boomed it to the max using Inspector Meguire's voice to get them all out. Everyone was surprised to see Jimmy was himself, well, everyone except for Vi. She had a feeling that in her absence, someone had created an antidote.

But after a few minutes of silence, sirens could be heard in the distance. Gin muttered curses under his breath, pressing a gun to the side of Jimmy's head. Rachel paled.

"If anyone makes a move, the kid gets shot in the head."

He looked over as a few police cars arrived, and so failed to notice when Vi snuck up behind him. Seconds later, a tranquilizer dart hit his neck and he fell to the ground, letting go of Jimmy in the process. Rachel immediately ran over and hugged him tightly.

"Rachel...."

Vi walked back over, holding her own stun gun/wrist watch, made by Dr. Agasa of course. As Rachel and Jimmy hugged, the rest of the organization members stood there frozen at the sign of the cop cars. Vodka was among them, but he was staring down at his fallen partner.

Rachel was surprised when she felt Jimmy's lips on hers in a sweet, gentle kiss. He kissed her first. Did that mean that he...?

She reluctantly pulled away after a moment, not really noticing as Meguire and a few other officers came and cuffed the organization members. "Jimmy...?"

"I remember," he said softly, looking into her eyes, watching as they widened a bit. "I remember everything."

Then, she kissed him again. This time it was more passionate, and everyone could hear the sounds of sirens as they drifted away into the distance.

**TBC**

**A/N:** It's almost done! I didn't do any deaths, just like you guys wanted. Do ya like how this chapter turned out? I do even if it went by kind of fast, too. See ya at the next one! My guess is one or two more chapters to this fic. Also, tell me what you think of a Hotel Dusk/Case Closed crossover. Has anyone ever even played the game? If not, you should. It's an awesome mystery game for the Nintendo DS.


	23. Final Episode: The Forgotten Day

**A/N:** The final chapter, the conclusion, finito, fini! It's done, and like I said it was below 30 chapters, even 25. If I get enough positives for a sequel, it will be a one-shot and it will happen if I get an idea. And, this chapter is in a tribute to Shinichi/Jimmy's birthday, May 4th, because I didn't get a chance to make something for it then. :P

**Name Translations:**

Hershel Agasa - Hiroshi Agasa  
KirstenThomas - Kazuha Toyama

* * *

**Faded **  
**Final Episode: The Forgotten Day**

Everyone was ecstatic that Jimmy remembered everything, and, after a day or so of not becoming Conan again, they all assumed it was a permanent antidote to the APTX-4869.

The Black Organization members, at least, the ones who'd been caught, were taken into the police department for question and further punishments. Everyone else was allowed to go home. Harley left for Osaka that night, Jimmy and his parents went home, Eva went back to her own home (much to Rachel's protests), while she and Richard went back to the Moore Detective Agency.

The Kudo Mansion didn't feel quite so empty with three people in the house. His parents said they were staying for a few more days, just to make sure nothing happened, but Jimmy had a funny feeling something else was on their minds when they said that.

**--May 4th--**

A week had passed since that night. Rachel and Vivian were planning something in secret. Jimmy knew that much. He had completely forgotten it was his birthday, again. Although that was no surprise to them, it made planning in secret much easier.

Inspector Meguire called Jimmy out for a case that day that had so conveniently come up at the right time. Rachel and Vivian immediately to calling people they hadn't yet and decorating pretty much the entire mansion with balloons, streamers, and other party stuff.

Rachel liked planning his birthdays. She used to do it alone all the time, she had to have him remember somehow, so having his mother help was better. Vivian was almost as excited as she was, but of course it was her baby Jimmy's birthday.

There wasn't a sign of Booker. Vivian said he was cooped up in his room writing, but she demanded he at least be down for the party no matter what. And if he wasn't, well...she'd drag him down by any means necessary.

At hearing a knock on the door around lunch time, Rachel immediately went to answer it while Vivian was busy putting up the balloons. She blinked when she saw a girl standing there, about the same age as her, with her brown hair tied into a ponytail.

"Hello," She smiled. "I'm Kirsten, nice to meet you." She then turned around. "Harley, come on!"

"I'm coming, already. Sheesh, you could at least carry -**your**- present." The familiar voice of the detective of the west was heard as he walked up to the front door. "Hey there, Rachel. Kudo's not here yet, right?"

"He won't be here for another hour or so. Inspector Meguire's keeping him busy."

"Great. Where do we put the presents? My arms are tired."

She giggled and lead him inside. In the living room, they had set up a big table in order to keep what presents might come. Harley sighed and set the presents there.

"My arms thank it. Hey, I think I smell cake."

Vivian laughed as she walked into the room. "It's just about done. Vi said she was helping Hershel with something and they'd be over soon, and the little ones are coming over too."

"They were told?"

"Yes."

It had been hard for Jimmy to tell them that he was really Conan, that there really was no Conan. They had been sad at first, but after a while or so thought it was cool that they had been hanging around Jimmy Kudo all this time. They hadn't been told about Vi, though.

That was her story to tell.

...

Jimmy sighed as he made his way home. The case was easy enough to solve, but the inspector had kept him there for help with other ones too. He loved solving them and catching the criminals, but today was just too much.

"I hope there's no case waiting for me at home...I'm gonna take a nap soon..."

He mumbled this as he turned the knob to his front door and when he opened it, he found that it was pitch dark, not even a candle lit.

He blinked twice. _Did mom and dad leave already?_

He wandered into the living room, and that was when he felt someone hugging him from behind and covering his eyes for a moment.

"Hello, Jimmy."

That voice....Gin! But how?

"...Gin?"

Everyone else tried to keep from laughing.

"No, silly." Gin's voice was gone, replaced by Rachel's soon after as she kissed his cheek.

"Rachel? Haha, very funny. And why is it so dark in here?"

"Okay, Mrs. Kudo. Lights!"

When the lights turned on, Rachel uncovered his eyes, watching as he blinked a few times in surprise. The place was decorated with balloons, streamers, and everyone except for his father, Harley (no matter how much Kirsten tried to make him), and Dr. Agasa, were wearing party hats of different colors.

"What...?"

"Happy Birthday, Jimmy!" Everyone, well, almost everyone exclaimed. Vi stood there with her arms crossed and a little smile on her face, and Harley was looking at Kristen with an annoyed expression. Amy, Mitch and George were there next to Vi with big grins on their faces. Even Richard and Eva were there, although they were as far away as they could possibly be from each other, no matter how much Rachel tried to get them together. Booker was there too, having given his work a break for a while so he could at least be at his son's birthday party....or face Vivian's wrath.

"You forgot again, didn't you?" Rachel smiled, giving him a hug. "It's your birthday, Jimmy."

Rachel kissed him on the cheek once more and he smiled.

"Thank you, guys."

"Hey, no problem Kudo. Now let's cut the cake!"

"Harley!"

**END**

**A/N:** Hehehe, what do you think? :3 You get a double update from me again and its the final chapter! Also, take a look at my new poll, if you happen to play either Pokemon Heart Gold or Soul Silver. I play both. Mwahaha. If anyone's interested in trading Friend Codes, you can PM me. (: I'll send you mine in private.

I want to say a few thank yous before we're done. Thank you to all who reviewed. Thank you to all who added this story to your favorites (I saw it in almost every profile I went to, so thank you again!), special thanks to **Elena Forest** for the awesome fanart, and thanks to everyone else who read this story but might not have reviewed it. I honestly don't think there was a single flame for this, unless I missed one.

Now, for a request. If I could have someone messaging me about beta-ing this story, then I could update the chapters and they'd be a bit better. Is anyone interested? You can PM or e-mail me. My e-mail is in my profile.

I'll see you all in my next fic!

**_There is always only one truth!_**


End file.
